


He's Not My Spider

by Nrem511



Series: Long and Loving Spideypool [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Identity Reveal, Instant Attraction, Love at First Sight, Lust, M/M, Mild Kink, Mind Games, Misunderstandings, Mixed Emotions, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, POV Peter Parker, POV Wade Wilson, Peter is 23, Peter is Andrew Garfield/mix of various comic book versions, Smut, Spidey suit kink, Spideypool - Freeform, Steve Rogers is not impressed, Tony Stark is kind, Tony looks out for Peter, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, True Love, Wade Wilson Being an Idiot, Wade is Ryan Reynolds voice/mix of various comic book versions, Wade is obsessed, all the feels, love/obsession plot, no set time-line, they can't live without each other, very mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Wade has a fantasy. His mind plays tricks. His new love-interest Peter offers a distraction, but then things get confusing.[Originally posted on 25/07/2019.]***25/01/2020: I am reposting this story today as it was my first ever Spideypool fic and it's been exactly six months since I posted it on Ao3. It's so special to me and when I read it I feel happy in my soul, so I need to share that happiness with even more of you lovely readers. I can not believe how much I've written since sharing this on 25/07/19 and how elated it makes me feel when I hear such positive and supportive feedback from people. Thank You for filling my heart with the purest sparkles ❤***If you want to say hi ontwitterI recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add something about my choice of Peter being Andrew Garfield, whilst I think Tom Holland is a brilliant Spidey and does a great job of playing younger Peter he is not who I see in my mind when I think of Deadpool and Spider-Man together. But as this is fiction of course it's entirely up to the reader who they want to imagine. The description of 'my' Peter Parker will always be me describing A.G. as I love that guy's face! But also some of the comic book art i've seen including some amazing fan art make Peter look so beautiful so they all inspire me too. When I think about Wade's looks it's the same story, he's a mixture of movie Deadpool (post-mutation) and comic book/fan art. I Hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. ❤ thank you for taking the time to read this far 😊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade meets Peter for the first time.

Stark Tower, Tony's main office.

Deadpool was only half listening to Cap as he berated him for the latest 'incident' involving 3 arms dealers he'd so gracefully shot and carved up in a warehouse by the docks.

"This was NOT the deal Wade! You know this reflects badly on all of us, most of all through your current connection with Spider-Man!"

Wade was growing weary of the self-righteous tone Cap was taking with him. Yes he had killed the arms dealers, but only because Spider-Man was injured and things would have ended very badly if he hadn't stepped in. Bad guys with dangerous weapons needed to be dealt with and no way was he going to allow them to harm Spidey any more than they already had done. His impulses had kicked in and he'd done what was necessary. He had explained all this to Cap but as always the tall blonde Avenger was not impressed.

The truth was that Cap just didn't trust Deadpool and he was unsure of his motifs when it came to Spider-Man. He felt Wade was in some way corrupting the young hero.  
"We keep giving you chances." Cap chimed away and Wade stifled a yawn under his mask.

_Holy crap why is Cap so virtuous?_

Of course he knew deep down Steve was right to criticise Wade's behaviour because yes it was always going to have some reflection on Spider-Man. Especially when they were seen working together by the public. He didn't want his actions to somehow slight Spidey.

_His Spidey._

Tony was more forgiving and understanding as he could see that Deadpool was merely trying to protect the injured Spider-Man. It wasn't so much the fact that the arms dealers had ended up dead, it was how. "Did you really have to carve them up in such a gruesome way when you had already shot them?" Tony peered over at Deadpool with a questioning look in his eyes.

Wade shifted uneasily. "I...just wanted to make sure....they got the message?!" He knew neither of these men were taking him seriously. He was just going to have to take the verbal reprimand like a good Deadpool.

"Mr Stark?" A soft voice broke the awkward atmosphere.

Wade glanced round and felt his knees buckle.

_Holy Shit!_

"Mr Stark I've got the results you asked for. I figured I'd bring them up in person in case you wanted to discuss the tests further."

Peter Parker walked over to Tony's large desk and Wade felt his heart explode into a thousand rainbows.  
He was beautiful. His smooth skin, his big eyes, those lashes, holy hell and that ass! There was only one other person with an ass that good and that was Spidey.

_Shit....Spidey!_

He'd been trying forever to get Spidey's attention to be more than just the usual goofing around and so far Spider-Man had pretty much resisted Wade's charm. Right now all he could hope for was to be his best friend. That didn't stop him from fantasising about Spidey at every opportunity.  
But here was a vision of heart-melting beauty. Here was a face so smoulderingly perfect and a voice as sweet as candyfloss. Wade was completely hooked!

Tony gestured to Wade. "This is Peter Parker, he works in one of my labs. Peter meet Deadpool."

Peter turned and gazed at Wade. "Oh hi."

Wade gave a nod without saying a word. Steve and Tony threw each other a glance. Had they really just witnessed Deadpool speechless?

Peter smiled gently and walked up to Wade. "So, aren't you the guy who's been working with Spider-Man?" Deadpool nodded. "Sure am. You can call me Wade." He was clearly still subdued by Peter's mere presence, offering his real name so readily. Observing this Tony smirked and Cap rolled his eyes.

What Wade didn't know is that Peter knew full well who he was and he had asked Tony if he could be there when they questioned Wade about the incident at the docks, but he had meant as Spider-Man. Tony had said it would be better if Wade was alone as they felt he should answer for his actions without using Spider-Man as back-up. However Tony knew that Peter had a good heart and only wanted to look out for Deadpool. _God knows why_. So he had agreed to let Peter be there as himself because Wade didn't know Spider-Man and Peter were the same person.

Peter continued. "Yeah I heard things got a little bloody the other day down at the docks. Is Spider-Man okay?"

Wade's heart sank. _Shit._

Cap jumped in. "You see? This is exactly what I'm talking about! People will be thinking that you are putting Spider-Man in danger!"

Wade groaned. _Please shut up_.

Tony turned away, a smile forming. This was all to make a point, but he couldn't help feel a little sorry for Wade. Peter was playing along nicely. Cap was just taking full advantage to bring Deadpool down a peg or two. He decided to speak up.  
"Okay, enough. I think we understand each other here. In future try not to put Spider-Man, and yourself, in such a tricky position. Remember we have to uphold the public's opinion and trust. We have a duty here. And while you work with Spider-Man you uphold that side of the deal."

Deadpool, grateful for the release from the ever-glaring Cap, turned to Peter. "Yeah Spider-Man is just fine. I would never let anything happen to my BEST FRIEND. We are a team. I'm never going to let that tight little ass out of my sight again!"

Steve gasped. Tony shook his head, but he didn't fail to notice Peter's face turn crimson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since meeting him in Stark's office Wade's head had been full of Peter. He couldn't get the young guy's face out of his mind. Even going on Patrol with his beloved Spidey hadn't diverted his attention. He had considered mentioning Peter Parker to Spider-Man just to see if he knew him, but thoughts of the two men being familiar plagued him with jealousy.

_Nobody is going to move in on that pretty face except me._

Wade decided he needed to speak to Peter, so he positioned himself outside Stark Tower and waited for Peter to emerge. When Deadpool wanted something he could be very patient, some would say persistent.

On the second day he spotted him.

 _He's even more dreamy than I remember_.

"Well hello there Peter Parker."

Peter turned around.

Deadpool laughed. "Got your attention Sweet Cheeks."

Peter felt his face burn. The Merc was leaning against a wall outside the main entrance to Peter's work. He looked cocky and confident.

 _Keep it together Parker_.

In the few days since Deadpool's meeting with Tony and Cap and that first encounter with Peter as himself he'd felt bad for lying to Deadpool, but he didn't want to reveal his true identity to him yet. He wanted the opportunity to get to know Wade separately from his alter-ego.

"What are you doing here?" Peter narrowed his eyes.

Deadpool skipped across and playfully smiled at Peter. "Oh you know, I thought you might like to hang out sometime, like....soon....like.....now." Wade was trying to keep things light.

Peter tried to not react too quickly or excitedly as really he just wanted to fling his arms round Wade and express his joy at finally getting to go on a date with him. But cautiously he asked him anyway. "What, like on a date?"

Wade's heart leapt. _He said date_.

"Yeah Moonbeam let's call it that." He looked at Peter intently.

Even though Deadpool was wearing his mask Peter could feel his gaze and he didn't want to appear uncomfortable. He agreed and suggested they go for a walk and maybe grab something to drink.

They walked a couple of blocks until they came to a small ice cream parlour tucked away in a back street. "They do amazing milkshakes here." Wade announced happily. Peter grinned and they went inside.

They sat for a good hour drinking shakes and talking. Peter felt relaxed, much as he did in Deadpool's company when they were working, but he could tell Wade was decidedly more nervous.

"So, Peter, have you ever met Spider-Man?" Wade was curious about his connection to Tony Stark and his role at Stark Tower as he had never seen him before. Not that he was a regular visitor to the Tower, but he felt sure he would have noticed someone as perfect as Peter.

"No." Peter lied "I've seen him in the distance, but never had the pleasure of actually meeting him."

 _Good_. Wade was relieved.

"What's he like?" Peter posed this question carefully.

"Oh he's just peachy. We do everything together. We're a regular dream team. I don't think he could manage without my help." Wade was lost in his own version of events.

Peter smirked and shook his head. _What a doofus!_

Wade couldn't believe how lucky he felt. Here he was sitting with beautiful amazing Peter. He couldn't stop looking at him. His messy brown hair, his deep attentive eyes, his gorgeous mouth, _oh he could destroy that mouth._ He wanted nothing more than to squeeze Peter, shower him with kisses and treat him so good he'd be begging Wade for more. He wanted to hold him close, smell his skin, run his hands through his hair. He wanted to see him beneath him and hear him softly moan. But most of all he just wanted to watch him.

_Make him mine._

"Did you want to get something to eat? I'm afraid I don't have that much time this evening." Peter's voice broke Wade's daydream. He'd completely lost himself in his thoughts. He looked at the clock on the wall and realised it was getting late. Soon he would be going on patrol with Spider-Man.

"Hey Peter Sweetums would you like to hang out again tomorrow?" _Please say yes_.

Peter agreed and when they stepped outside he flashed Deadpool a killer smile.

_Holy shitballs he's slaying me right here!_

"See you tomorrow sweet cheeks!" Wade squeezed Peter's hand.

Peter blushed. "See you tomorrow Wade."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter got back to his apartment and thought about the date. He wished that Deadpool could have approached him as Wade, but Peter knew how self-conscious he was about his appearance. He felt enough at ease with Spider-Man to lift his mask to eat and talk, but he had never seen him completely without the mask.

He had however seen him without some of his suit when they'd undertaken a tricky mission, rescuing a bus load of kids hanging off a partly collapsed bridge. Wade had torn the top half of his suit on a big piece of jagged sharp metal that had pierced his shoulder, not just ripping his suit but a large chunk of flesh too.

Peter had seen his scarred skin and while Wade had allowed him to help him get patched up he could tell The Merc was uncomfortable with Spider-Man seeing his bare flesh in all it's deformed glory.

Peter had wanted to take care of Wade right there and then. He'd seen a vulnerability in The Merc that until that point had been masked by Wade's brash over-confident behaviour. All he'd experienced from Deadpool was his leering and inappropriate sexual comments about Spider-Man's ass. But he was used to him. He behaved like that because he liked him. Peter knew Wade was attracted to him as Spider-Man but up until then he had kept their relationship on a friendly professional footing. He didn't want to distract Deadpool too much.

But that day when he'd patched Deadpool up he had acted differently, gentle. Like losing part of his suit was losing some of his protective armour. His defense against the outside world.

Peter never mentioned the sight of Wade's bare flesh. He didn't find it disturbing or unappealing. In fact he liked what he saw. Wade had a beautiful body. He was very muscular and his skin had felt soft in some parts and rougher in others. Peter liked the textures. He'd cleaned his skin with warm water and a disinfectant and Wade's healing factor had soon kicked in and the torn flesh repaired itself rapidly.

Peter felt they had grown closer since that day and while Deadpool remained ever cocky with his innuendos and cheeky remarks there was also a different calmer side to him. They tended to talk more these days in between their patrols. Spider-Man had also learnt to relax a little more around him. But he knew when Wade thought he wasn't looking he would stare at Spider-Man just that bit too long. Always admiring him from afar. It wasn't just a look of admiration.

_It was a look of Hunger._

Peter liked it. He encouraged it by being overtly physical, flaunting his flexibility and purposely grabbing Wade beside him as they glided seamlessly between buildings, shooting webs to guide them along. He knew Deadpool was forever at his side. Wade had clearly meant what he had said in Tony's office. He really wasn't going to let Spider-Man's tight ass out of his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade POV and an introduction to Wade's Spider-Man fantasy.

Since he had started working with Spider-Man Wade had made no secret of the fact that he was attracted to Spidey. He threw all of his charm at trying to win Spidey over, but the younger hero didn't take the bait. Sure, he was friendly and they always laughed and talked in between patrols, but Spidey always kept Deadpool at arm's length.

This frustrated Wade. He longed to get closer to Spidey. He thought about his perfect tight ass pretty much all the time. He would sit for hours just imagining how he would put his large hands on Spidey's ass and massage the muscular flesh until Spider-Man moaned with pleasure. He thought about biting him, nuzzling into his neck and touching every inch of that lean smooth body. He ached to rip off his suit and taste the salty flavour of his skin. He would run his lips all along Spidey's torso. He would kiss him, taste him, bite him.

 _Fuck him_.

The closest they'd ever been to any kind of intimacy was when Spider-Man helped patch Wade up after the collapsed bridge rescue. Wade had suffered a nasty injury. Sharp metal had pierced through his shoulder, tearing his suit and ripping his flesh badly.  
Spidey had cleaned his skin so calmly and gently and it had taken all Wade's strength not to react to Spider-Man's touch. He'd felt bad that Spidey had to see him like that, blood and gore seeping from the wound and then the shit show that was his disfigured skin. Oh boy did that feel all kinds of fucked up! There was his perfect Spidey exposed to the Wade horror show. He had been mortified.

But Spider-Man hadn't seemed at all fazed. Wade appreciated how casual Spidey had reacted, not with any kind of shock or disgust. He merely bathed The Merc's shoulder and chest and not a word was spoken between them.

The two men had become slightly closer since that day and there was a more relaxed vibe between them, but Wade still felt firmly in the friend-zone and that ate away at him. He wanted more. He wanted to be back in that moment.

So through sheer frustration in Wade's depraved mind this encounter took on a life of it's own. He liked to fantasise that the whole episode developed into something far more intimate and exciting.

He would picture Spidey cleaning his skin and slowly The Merc would turn to him and take his hands and place them lower down his body. Wade would lie back and imagine Spidey tearing the rest of his suit open and roughly grabbing hold of him. His gloved hands would uncover Wade's large erection and start rubbing and working it slowly and intently.

Wade would moan for him to keep going. Spidey would stroke the tip of Wade's cock, teasing him, making him beg for more. His other hand would pin him down so Wade felt helpless. Spider-Man was physically smaller than The Big Merc but his strength was more powerful than anybody Wade had encountered.

Wade would lose himself completely in this fantasy of Spidey touching him and making him come so hard. He would feel a surge of desire and it would usually end up with him jerking himself off in an almost frenzied punch-drunk way. It was as if his mind took him to a place that felt so real. He became completely consumed by his own imagination. His self-induced orgasms were long and extremely intense, making him yell out loud when the hot sticky cum exploded over his hand and thighs.

This was definitely his favourite fantasy about Spider-Man. It was as if that one moment of closeness, while Spidey cleaned him up, had unlocked a much deeper longing in Wade.

Wade enjoyed imagining himself touching Spider-Man, but his best fantasies were when Spidey took over and touched him. He never removed Spidey's suit during these fantasies. It was always Wade half undressed and Spidey fully clothed. It was almost like the suit added to Wade's desire. He would think about how flexible and physical Spidey was, how graceful he looked gliding through the air and how smooth and rippled his lean muscles looked in the fabric of the suit. Wade was losing his sanity over this perfect young hero. He wasn't quite at the point where his voices would return to taunt him, but he was definitely too far into his own mind over this.

Sometimes the fantasy felt so real it was almost like Spidey was there in his apartment with him. He would sit on a bench in front of a tall mirror in his bedroom, touching himself, waiting for his mind's eye to see Spidey emerge behind him and reach round his body to grab hold of his erection. Wade would see him in the mirror staring at him as he stroked his cock with a glorious gloved hand. Spidey would straddle the bench behind him, pulling Wade slightly back, so he could watch him in the mirror over Wade's shoulder.

 _Fucking hell_.

It never failed to make Wade roar with total uninhibited wild passion. His cock would quite literally erupt. Warm slick wetness pouring out over himself and the bench.

 _Damn it's so so good_.

But Wade knew it wasn't real. And no matter how convincingly his mind played along with his yearning he always ended up feeling deflated afterwards. A cruel emptiness seeping into his heart, because all he wanted was to feel near to the true object of his desire.

_His Spidey._

For Wade the introduction at Stark Tower to one Peter Parker had probably happened at just the right time. It had created a welcome distraction in Deadpool's mind. His Spidey obsession had calmed down slightly. His thoughts had drifted to this incredibly sweet human with amazing hair and perfect skin. Peter gave Wade butterflies in all the right places. And he seemed genuinely interested in him. His growing attraction towards Peter was very different than how he felt about Spidey. With Peter it felt softer, sweeter, more comforting. It was all rainbows and unicorns with perfect Peter! Whereas his feelings towards Spidey were wild and raw. Untamed lust coursed through his veins at the mere thought of the Web Shooter in his spandex. He had a dilemma! How was he going to choose between these two beautiful specimens?

_Do I have to choose?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is having lunch with Tony, they are discussing Deadpool and Peter's 'Friendship'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but relevant so I didn't want to leave it out.

"You do realise he's probably stalking your every move?" Tony raised his eyebrows questioningly at Peter.

Tony had treated Peter to lunch in his favourite deli. He wanted to talk to him about Deadpool's behaviour towards him.

"Yeah I know how he gets. But I'm not worried." Peter tried to reassure Tony's concerns. "We've been seeing a lot of each other. We get on. He treats me so nicely it makes me feel guilty that I lie to him every night as Spider-Man. I think I'm going to tell him the truth about my identity."

Tony coughed, shawarma sticking in his throat. "What? I don't think that's a good idea!"

Tony was worried as soon as Deadpool knew Peter was Spider-Man it could throw up all manner of complications and cause The Merc to be far too distracted. This would lead to compromising situations. Potentially putting Peter in danger. Not to mention how the fickle public might react if Spider-Man and Deadpool were to be seen in a romantic clinch. You could never tell how these things would pan out. It only took one wrong move, one mistake, to turn public perception and incur the wrath of the relentless media. They already gave Spider-Man a hard time wherever they could. He was constantly having to prove himself. Add to that the unpredictability of Deadpool and his tendency to act first and think later and Peter could find himself plunging head first into disaster. Deadpool was reckless and violent at the best of times. Having a super human healing factor made him fearless. Tony had seen how hung up on Spider-Man The Merc was and if their relationship became full-blown serious he feared Wade's possessiveness would take over.

Peter was bored with Tony's over-protective 'fatherly' advice. "Look, I'm not a kid, I'm 23 years old! I work with the guy every single night. We talk. I don't like lying to him. He deserves to know the truth. I feel like I am just stringing him along." Peter's voice was mildly irate. He was feeling defensive.

Peter and Wade had been meeting almost every day after Peter's work for the past 3 weeks. Things were progressing slowly, but Peter felt increasingly guilty about being dishonest. Especially since their last meeting had resulted in them getting much closer. It had taken Peter all his powers of persuasion and biggest puppy dog eyes to encourage Wade to lift his mask just enough for Peter to kiss him softly. That kiss had meant everything to Peter. It felt so good to finally press his lips to Wade's. Feel his warm mouth, lightly stroke his firm jaw. Peter knew it had driven Wade crazy. He knew because Deadpool had been in an extremely happy mood that night on patrol.

Tony could see Peter was irritated. He understood the young man's affection had increased for Wade and it all stemmed from the time he was spending with him during their patrols. He didn't want Peter to get hurt. He knew Wade had dubious morals and quite frankly he had a reputation for being a sexual deviant. Nothing was off-limits for The Merc. He was worried Peter had been reeled in by Wade's charm. But he also knew Peter was stubborn and nothing Tony said would stop him from doing exactly what he wanted.

_He better not break his heart._

There was however one thing Tony was right about.

As Peter and Tony finished their lunch, across the street just out of sight, Wade watched them, his face obscured by a hooded sweater. His gaze was fixed on Peter.

_Back off Iron-Ma'am he's mine._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade seduces Peter, but it creates more confusion in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, smut and some mild kink. Enjoy!

After witnessing Peter having lunch with Tony Stark Wade decided it was time to increase his attention towards his new infatuate. He didn't want the annoyingly charismatic Avenger to take his beautiful prize away. Oh no Iron-Dork was not going to spoil this for him.

_Peter. My Peter._

Especially after they had kissed the other day.

_Oh sweet baby unicorns that had been so goddamned dreamy._

Deadpool had felt more and more frustrated and his Spider-Man fantasies had been taunting him once more. He felt if he could be more intimate with Peter it would help him get Spidey out of his system for good. He knew Peter made him feel happy inside. He had begun to feel protective over him and anybody even glanced in his direction Wade felt like ripping them apart. He was not going to share his perfect Peter with anybody.

_Well, maybe Spidey._

An image as clear as day flashed through Wade's debauched mind. Peter naked sandwiched between himself and Spider-Man both suited up, their hands running all over Peter's body as he writhed and moaned at their touch. The contrast of Peter's creamy flesh against the fabric of their suits was so gratifying. This image soon descended into outright sleaze as Wade then began to imagine Spider-Man fucking Peter while he sat and watched them, touching himself very slowly.......

"NO!" That's exactly the kind of thought he wanted to stop.

Snapping out of his sordid day dream Wade caught sight of his Sweet Pea.

"Hey Wade." Peter walked over to The Merc smiling broadly.

Wade instantly relaxed. "Hey Baby Boy!"

_Face as sweet as syrup._

Today's date was going to be different in that Wade was going to treat Peter to dinner and drinks all in a romantic setting.....at his apartment. He had something very special planned for dessert.

_Something very sweet._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter felt a mixture of excitement and nervousness looking round Wade's apartment. He was surprised at how clean and tidy it all was, he suspected Wade had made the place presentable before Peter's visit. He didn't live extravagantly, but had made his home comfortable and functional. Peter liked it.

In the quite spacious living room Wade had set the table with candles and a fancy table cloth. He'd placed a small vase with flowers on the table and now he was busy preparing dinner in the kitchen. It all looked cosy and romantic. Peter felt a warm glow in his chest.

_He has done all this for me._

Peter was happy Wade had felt comfortable enough to change into his own clothes, but he was still wearing his mask and gloves. He still didn't want Peter to see his skin. It felt so weird, because he had already seen so much of Wade's skin, but of course that was as Spider-Man and Wade had no idea.

Peter wanted to try and get him to at least remove his gloves this evening. He was already able to lift his mask up over the lower half of his face so that was a start.

_At least it means I can kiss him._

Peter sauntered into the kitchen where Wade was busy stirring sauce and humming an energetic tune.

"So what are we having for dinner Mr Wilson?" he winked at Wade.

Wade brought the wooden spoon over to let Peter taste the sauce he was making. "It's sexy spicy Arrabbiata sauce. Try it Sweetums." He lifted the spoon to Peter's soft lips and watched as the sauce stained them slightly red. Wade resisted the urge to lean over and lick the sauce from his lips. Peter's tongue caught the sauce remnants and Wade almost lost it right there and then.

"Mmm that's delicious. Who knew you were such a good cook?" Peter nudged Wade in his side. Wade grinned. "You want another drink Baby Boy?" He gestured towards the refrigerator. Peter opened it and took out a soda. He noticed 2 small glass dessert bowls with what looked like chocolate mousse. "You made dessert?" Peter cooed. Wade liked hearing the delight in Peter's voice. "Sure did Moonbeam, chocolaty goodness for my sweetie pie." Peter felt his face blush. He put his hand on Wade's arm. "Thank you this is really nice." Wade melted.

Peter stepped closer to Wade laying his arm round his lower back. Wade turned to him and leant in to kiss him softly. Peter bit his lip gently and slipped his tongue between Wade's lips relishing his taste. The Merc felt every inch of his body come alive.

_So perfect._

"Damn it Baby boy that is so good." Wade sighed heavily, feeling lost in the moment.

The smell of the food re-alerted his senses and he returned to his sauce. "It's ready!" He announced.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Dinner had been tasty and filling. Wade was surprised at Peter's appetite considering his lean frame. It made him happy to see Peter enjoying the food. They had talked and laughed and the atmosphere was relaxed.

Wade cleared away the dishes and when he came back through to the living room Peter had moved over to the sofa. He looked at Wade with a cheeky smile and patted the seat beside him. Wade practically leapt into the space.

"Feeling good Kitten Cheeks?" Wade took Peter's hand in his. Peter tugged at the fabric of the glove. "Why don't you take this off? I want to hold your hand properly." He gave Wade a coy look, all pout and lashes. Wade hesitated, he really didn't want anything to spoil their perfect evening. He felt self-conscious enough about Peter seeing part of his face, but that had resulted in a kiss so maybe he was being too sensitive. Maybe Peter really wasn't bothered by his scars. "Are you sure you want that? I mean we've only just finished dessert. I don't want to make you feel queasy."

Peter frowned at Wade's self-deprecation and sought to reassure him. It broke his heart to think The Merc had such a low opinion of his own appearance. "Baby I want to feel your skin against mine. I want to make you feel good. Let me take your gloves off. I promise it will be okay. Trust me Wade." Peter's brown eyes stared deeply at The Merc.

Wade allowed Peter to slip his fingers under the fabric and slowly remove the gloves. He went to speak. "I..." Peter stopped him. "No shhh." He took Wade's hands and kissed them, moving his lips all along his scarred skin, delicately taking two of his fingers in his mouth and lightly sucking them. Wade watched Peter's face, his flawless skin, the contrast with his own unsightly rough hands.

Every instinct in his body was telling him to stop Peter and cover himself up again, but it felt so good, so right. Peter's warm mouth soothed Wade and his body was reacting in the best way imaginable. He could feel himself growing harder by the second. He took Peter's face in his hands and forcefully pressed their lips together, his tongue slipped in and caught a faint taste of chocolate.

_Eat your heart out Willy Wonka that was damned good mousse!_

Peter moaned and let out a sigh. He lay back on the sofa cushions and pulled Wade towards him. The Merc carefully placed his hands on Peter's waist and kissed his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelt so good, sweet and earthy. His body felt firm, more toned than he had expected. He felt strong. Peter whispered in Wade's ear. "Take off my shirt, I want your hands on me." Wade gulped, he wasted no time peeling the shirt away and throwing it across the room.

He gasped at the younger man's body. He was immaculate. So perfectly formed. His supple muscular frame so inviting. Wade was completely overwhelmed. How was this happening to him? Was this real? Was this gorgeous human moaning beneath him actually there? Or was this another trick his distorted mind was playing on him?

Peter felt Wade tense up. "What's wrong honey?" He looked at The Merc who suddenly seemed distant. They both sat up. Peter smoothed his hand down Wade's back. "Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it? Whatever it is you can tell me."

Wade felt bewildered. He wanted so much to let go and lose himself in Peter's beautiful presence, but his mind was tormenting him. He doubted himself. He could see confusion in Peter's eyes and it pained him. "Peter, sweetheart, my perfect moonbeam, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." He stroked his face and placed a kiss on his jaw. "You are so perfect it took my breath away for a moment." Peter relaxed again and leaned towards Wade. "I want to make you feel good. I want to show you that you are special." Wade put his big arms around Peter and held him close. "No Baby Boy I want to make you feel good, I want to make you lose yourself." Wade's voice made Peter whimper.

Wade lifted himself off the sofa and held his hand out to Peter. He stood up and Wade guided him to the bedroom. The bench was still in front of the mirror, a black blindfold laid out on top of it. Peter felt his stomach tense, but he allowed Wade to sit him down on the bench, facing the mirror. The Merc positioned himself behind him. "Peter honey pie are you comfortable with this?" Peter turned his head to look at Wade. "It depends what you want me to do." Wade smirked. "I want to blindfold you and take you to heaven." Peter said nothing. He wasn't sure what to think. He had never been blindfolded before. Wade sensed his unease. "I won't hurt you. All I want is to give you pleasure."

_And I want to watch._

Peter picked up the blindfold and handed it to Wade with a glint in his eye. "I'll put this on if you take your mask off."

_Oh he's good!_

Peter had called his bluff and Wade knew it. He took a deep breath and tore his mask off in one swoop. "Happy now?"

Peter could see Wade's face in the mirror behind him. His eyes were glaring at him. His scarred skin looked uneven and flawed, but Peter thought he was alluring and his eyes held him in that intense gaze.

_He wants me._

Wade kissed Peter's shoulders and slowly he brought the blindfold up to Peter's face. He tied it around his head concealing his eyes. Peter held his breath. Wade placed his hands on Peter's back rubbing into his muscles and tracing around his torso with his fingertips. He inched closer to Peter, wrapping his arms round his upper body. In the mirror he could see his hands caressing Peter's chest. Peter was breathing steadily and moaning at every touch. He felt so aroused. Wade moved his hands down Peter's abdomen to his jeans. He whispered in Peter's ear. "This okay Baby Boy?" Peter nodded, he wanted Wade to touch him. "Don't stop."

Wade slowly unbuttoned Peter's jeans and slid them off his long legs, then he stroked Peter's flesh just above the waistband of his boxer shorts. In the mirror he could clearly see the bulge in his pants. Wade slipped his hand inside Peter's boxers, feeling the velvety soft skin of his cock, it was rock hard, eager to be touched.

_Oh my god he's like all my dreams dipped in pure golden honey._

Peter started to breathe more quickly. "Oh please don't stop. Keep touching me Wade. Please." Wade looked in the mirror, he could see Peter's mouth open with desire, panting hard as The Merc teased him and grasped his cock in his hand. His arms were draped over Wade's heavy thighs either side of Peter's legs as they straddled the bench. Wade pulled Peter's boxers down below his erection. He could see the smooth blushed skin as he stroked and rubbed him rhythmically up and down.

_He is so fucking beautiful, smooth, flexible, just like....._

Wade caught himself.

_Spidey._

The image of Spidey in his spandex suit flashed through Wade's mind. He shook it off. He wanted to concentrate on Peter, who by this stage was writhing and moaning and begging Wade to never stop touching him. He looked so amazing in the mirror. He was everything Wade could ever dream of. Wade loosened his own pants and slipped himself out so he was pushing up against the firm flesh of Peter's buttocks. He felt so good. His ass was perfect, peachy, tight.....

_Yeah tight like Spider-Man._

_Shit, stop it._

Wade started touching himself in the same rhythmic way as he was rubbing Peter. He wanted them to come together. Every time he stroked upwards he pushed into Peter's flesh. He watched his reaction in the mirror. This was good. Peter was getting close. He was rougher with himself than with Peter. As the desire built inside him and he breathed in Peter's scent he felt himself get light-headed. Peter was yelling and he laid his head back on Wade's shoulder stretching his upper body.

_God he looks so hot._

As he grasped Peter's cock and his own length he felt he was nearing climax and Peter was seconds away from exploding all over Wade's hand. "Oh God Wade yes, I'm going to come so hard. I want you so much."

"Let go Baby Boy, lose yourself." Wade greedily jerked himself off and as Peter finally let go he felt the warm fluid spill out of his beautiful lover and his body heave with small shocks. Wade kept going with himself, still holding on to Peter. He felt a familiar surge and he looked into the mirror at Peter's body leaning back over his own and he felt himself start to come so hard. As he inhaled a massive gulp of air he looked behind himself in the mirror and...... there he stood.

"Aah...Spidey!"

The hot sticky come flowed out of him all over Peter's back, he couldn't stop himself. All he could see was Spider-Man in the spandex suit watching him in the mirror.

_Shit shit shit! Did I say it out loud?_

Peter had heard it. He definitely heard Wade say what he thought he said. At the point of climax he had called out Spider-Man's name!

 _But that's me_.

Except not in Wade's mind it wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides to play with Wade

_He said Spidey's name._

Peter just couldn't stop thinking about the previous evening. It was clear to Peter that the bench and the mirror were a central fixture in Wade's bedroom and he had some kinky fantasy about Spider-Man.

He had chosen to ignore the fact that his lover had called out someone else's name while coming all over the small of his back. Just simply because the 'Someone else' was in fact himself. He had pretended to Wade that everything was ok. Peter didn't really understand his own feelings about this situation. It felt pretty surreal. But Peter also realised that he himself had got Wade into this state of mind by teasing him when he was suited up on patrol. He knew how much Deadpool desired Spider-Man.

Wade had been subdued. Peter got the impression he didn't know if he had said the words out loud or not. Either way Peter had held him close for a good while after and they had kissed lovingly.

Peter had loved looking at Wade's face, but his eyes had looked lost and as he felt partially responsible for Wade's confused state he decided he needed to come clean to The Merc that he was in fact Spider-Man.

_But first I'm going to play with him._

Peter had already had some fun teasing Deadpool when they had met later on for a patrol. Of course The Merc was nervous around Spider-Man because he had something on his mind. He didn't make his usual wise-cracks and seemed far too cautious. Spider-Man preferred cocky Deadpool any day!

"So, Pool I was looking in the mirror earlier..." He hesitated to let the sentence hit home.

Deadpool visibly flinched.

"I think it might be time for an upgrade of the old spandex. What do you think?"

Spidey had purposely stretched his body right in front of Deadpool. "It's not as flexible as it used to be." Peter bent over, legs straight, palms flat on the floor, his ass wiggling up in the air.

He had felt Deadpool's stare burning a hole right through him.

Oh yes he was going to keep this up a little while longer. In fact he had decided he was going to turn it up a notch and give Wade what he really wanted. He was going to fulfil his fantasy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Did I say it out loud?_

_Did he hear me?_

Wade was in a state. He knew what his mind had made him see and he heard the name clear as day, but Peter had reacted as if nothing weird had happened.

In fact Peter had been warm and affectionate and Wade had felt something he'd never felt before. He felt safe.There was something so secure about the way Peter held him and how attentive he was. He even smelt safe, like comfort and sweet apple pie. Wade wanted to curl up in that feeling forever.

  
_But he's not my spider._

  
Wade wasn't sure how he felt about Spider-Man. It always felt so intense when he fantasised about him. It was kinky and dirty and Wade loved it, but he knew it was not doing his fragile mental state any good. It wasn't real and even worse it had invaded his time with Peter.

_Beautiful perfect Peter._

Spider-Man had seemed more playful than usual when they had gone on patrol. Wade noticed he seemed to be flirting. Or was he? Wade didn't know if he was just seeing what his mind wanted him to see.

"So, Pool I was looking in the mirror earlier..." Spidey had suddenly spoken.

_Wait? What?_

Wade felt himself flinch.

Spidey had continued babbling on about upgrading his suit, but all Deadpool could focus on was the sight of The Web Shooter bent over with his ass up in the air.

_I'm going to bite him._

Deadpool had felt a burning sensation in his groin. He wanted to bend Spidey over in that exact pose and yank his suit open. He wanted to sink his teeth into the yielding flesh of Spidey's peachy rear, unleash his raging boner and take him right there on the rooftop.

_Long and slow._

He could see Spidey's body contorting as Wade slammed into him, his suit clinging to his tensile body. Wade's mind was in a state of complete bliss.

_Bad Deadpool._

He licked his lips and he knew he was in trouble, but he had no idea what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day as usual Wade had met Peter after work and they had started walking to his apartment. Peter was being very tactile and affectionate, feeling Wade's ass and flashing his long eyelashes at him. Wade was struggling to control himself.

 _I'm going to destroy him_.

2 blocks from Wade's apartment Peter had pulled Wade into an alleyway and forcefully kissed him, biting his lip and grabbing at his sweater, reaching under it to touch Wade's chest.

_Damn he's strong._

"Woah there Baby Boy what are you doing?" Wade embraced Peter and looked into his eyes. Wade's face was dark, hidden by his hood.

"I just really like kissing you." Peter's face looked innocent, Wade was dying inside.

He leant in and ran his tongue along Peter's silken lips causing him to moan.

Wade could feel him leaning into his large frame, pushing his hips forward. Peter looked up at him with a seductive smile. Wade could feel his skin tingling as Peter ran his fingers across his stomach.  
Suddenly he felt Peter's hand slip down his pants.

_Shit what is he doing?_

Wade felt his light touch and he reacted instantly. Wade only had to look at Peter's face to get a hard-on. Peter grinned at Wade. "You like that Big Boy?"

_What did he say?_

"Oh Yeah I'm going to treat you really good. You're going to beg me for more!" Peter growled in wade's ear.

_Holiest of holy shitballs!_

Wade's legs were like jelly, he had no resistance to Peter, especially talking like that.

Peter was looking at him and then he licked his lips and started to lower himself to his knees. His hand was still touching Wade and he went to lower Wade's pants.

Wade was suddenly very conscious of where they were. He stopped Peter's hand.

"No sweet cheeks not here." He guided Peter back up towards him. All the while stroking his face.

"Let's go to my place honey."

Peter smiled at Wade. "Ok Big Boy but I'm warning you. I am ready to devour you!"

_I sure hope so._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter had planned it all. He had purposely got Wade all wound up on the walk back to the apartment and he could see that Wade was only just holding himself together. If it had been dark outside Peter felt sure Wade would have been far more willing in the alleyway, but as Peter had predicted he was still a bit too self-conscious about his appearance.

Peter had been pleased to see that Wade had turned up as himself, dressed in grey sweat pants and a baggy black hooded sweater obscuring his face.  
He almost felt bad for what he was planning.

_Almost._

He knew if he got Wade worked up and turned on enough he would be like putty in his hands. That would definitely be fun for later, but tonight he needed to get him just at that edge and then he was going to abruptly leave. He had already set an alarm on his phone to sound like his ringtone and he had planned to fake-answer a call from his Aunt May that he had forgotten their dinner date. Then he would pretend to leave in a hurry, but instead he would hide in the hallway until he knew Wade was in his bedroom and then...

_Playtime._

Peter knew he was potentially playing with fire, but what was the worst thing that could happen?

_Have you met Deadpool?_

He wasn't worried. Wade would never hurt him.

_No but he might hurt himself!_

Peter would change into Spidey's suit and once he knew Wade was sitting in front of the mirror he was going to creep up behind him. If Wade was so hung up on the idea of Spider-Man then Peter would give him what he wanted. But it was also a game to mess with Wade's head for saying Spider-Man's name when he should have been groaning for Peter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as they got inside the door Wade grabbed Peter against his big body. He breathed in Peter's sweet scent. He gently bit his neck and he felt Peter melt into his arms. He kissed him hard.

"I want you Baby Boy." Wade stared into Peter's big brown eyes.

"How badly do you want me?" Peter teased him.

_He's so cocky._

Wade pushed Peter up against the wall and shoved his large thigh between his legs. He mouthed at Peter's neck. Wade felt him tense up as he forcefully sucked the tender skin.

"Ah Wade fuck that hurts."

Wade broke away and left a deep bloodshot purple bruised hickey on Peter's neck.

_See how long that takes to heal sweet cheeks._

Wade placed both his hands on the wall either side of Peter and pushed himself against the younger man's lean frame. He grinded his hips into Peter's, feeling his hardness against his own erection. He could feel Peter's hands all over him. He kissed him hungrily, roughly pushing his tongue into Peter's mouth, tasting him, biting him softly.

Wade knew he could be a lot more forceful if he really let himself go, but he didn't want to hurt Peter, he wanted to be gentle with him, caress him, make him feel like he adored him.

_I do adore him._

He lowered his hands and firmly cupped peter's buttocks, lifting him up off the ground. Peter wrapped his legs around Wade. The Merc grinded further into him feeling him so hard against his own swollen groin. Peter was groaning, his fists clenching Wade's sweater.

"Wade you drive me crazy." Peter was breathless.

"I want you to take me hard. Bend me over that bench in your bedroom and fuck me in front of the mirror. I want you to watch me Wade!" Peter looked at Wade with his lips parted, breathing heavily.

_So much for being gentle! Holy shitting hell!_

Wade was quite literally raging inside. He wanted this with every inch of his body, every fibre of his soul. He was so hard it hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A sound cut through the moment.

Peter immediately focussed. "My Phone! Shit I'm sorry Wade. I need to get this. It could be an emergency."

Wade lowered Peter down and stepped aside. He watched him scramble to his bag and pull out his phone.

"Hello? Aunt May? What? Oh? Oh I am so sorry.....yeah...no I stayed late at work...lost track of time. Listen, don't worry please. Give me 20 min and I'll be right there." Peter hastily talked into the phone.

Wade clenched his eyes shut.

_Shit._

He knew he shouldn't feel annoyed because Peter loved his Aunt May and she was the only family he had, but he couldn't help feeling slightly rejected and deflated.

"Wade I am so mortified. I need to go. I forgot I was supposed to be at Aunt May's for dinner a half hour ago. She was all worried. I'm so sorry honey." Peter softly caressed Wade's face and planted a lingering kiss on his lips, his other hand reached down and squeezed the bulge in Wade's pants one last time before he turned and left.

Wade stood alone in the living room.

_What the hell just happened?_

His erection was throbbing in his pants, he felt his frustration rising. All he could think about was what Peter had said to him. He could see Peter's body in his mind bending over the bench, eager and willing, begging him to take him hard in front of the mirror.

_The mirror..._

Wade entered his bedroom and took off his clothes. He saw his naked reflection. His skin was an abomination but his body had a good shape. He admired his own form. His big arms and chest, his tight abs and hard thighs, even his manhood was impressive. Yes he carried himself well. It was just the packaging that was a mess. Wade winked at his own reflection.

_Well I guess I'm touching myself tonight._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hallway was dark and appeared empty, except for a figure attached to the ceiling.

Spidey waited patiently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade sat on the bench, legs spread. He ran his forefinger delicately along from the base of his erect member up to the tip, catching a bead of glistening pre-cum. He sighed deeply.

He reached across and picked up some lube from the floor. He dribbled it over his hand. He liked how slick it felt. The light caught the sheen of his skin in the mirror, the sight of it caused Wade to catch his breath.

He curled his fingers around his cock and slowly started to move his hand up and down, the lube making it supple and easy. All the while he imagined Peter's face, mouth half open, eyes begging him. He imagined Peter's full lips stretched round his hard-on enveloping him with warm wet pleasure.

"Ah so good. Mmmm." Wade moaned loudly.

He felt the textured skin of his blemished erection, even with the slippery lube there was a pleasant friction, it made him shudder with delight. He increased his hold and started moving his hand a bit faster.

Wade was trying to focus on thoughts of Peter, but another figure was emerging in his mind.

_Spidey._

Wade allowed his imagination to take hold.

He looked in the mirror at himself, his legs straddling the bench, his body leaning back slightly, his big hand gripping his sizeable length, and he waited for what always came next.

_Come to me Spidey._

"Oh yeah Spidey baby I'm waiting for you. Come and make me feel good." Wade called out.

Wade could see the figure behind him in the mirror.

Unmistakably Spider-Man, the blue and red of his suit so reassuring.

_Damn he looks so real._

Wade stared at Spidey in the mirror and then he felt his gloved hands on him. He watched as Spidey reached over his shoulder and smoothed his hand down along Wade's abdomen, curving his fingers over Wade's, moving together with him.

Wade was a wreck! His head was all over the place.

_This is the best yet._

_It's like he is really here._

Spidey took over from Wade and he could feel the smooth fabric of his glove rubbing him steadily up and down.

"Ah yes my Spider. You know how to make me feel so good." Wade lay back against Spider-Man feeling his body react as he continued to drive him completely wild.

_Oh Spidey is very pleased to see me!_

He didn't take his eyes off the scene in the mirror. The image of Spider-Man watching Wade while he touched him, the tight suit bonded to Spidey's lithe body. It felt so real. It was like his mind had just completely taken over.

Wade knew how his mind played tricks on him, it was nothing new, but this time it was incredible. It was like his mind had physically materialised Spider-Man to carry him off to a whole fucking planet of pleasure.

Wade tried to speak again, but suddenly he heard Spider-Man's voice in his ear. It was barely a whisper.

"Shhh you know this is what you want."

_Did he just speak?_

Spidey tightened his grip on Wade and started pulling and pushing harder, making Wade jolt in sheer unbridled ecstasy.

Wade started panting hard, his heartbeat increased, he could feel all his senses light up like a thousand fireflies in the sky.

He started to shake. Spidey kept going at a heightened pace, squeezing Wade's shoulder from behind with his other hand.

_Damn his super strength really is amazing._

Wade came hard and loud, crying out as the hot fluid shot out of his cock and covered the bench and his thighs. He lunged forward, groaning hard, catching his breath while holding his head in his hands, elbows resting on his legs. He was well and truly empty.

_Spidey...._

He looked up, half expecting to still see Spider-Man there behind him, but no, he had disappeared once again.

_He spoke..._

_I heard him..._

_I felt him..._

Spidey had never spoken before in his fantasy. It was always just Wade groaning and calling his name.

_It was too real._

It was almost like the web shooting hero had appeared in the flesh in his apartment. Like he somehow knew Wade had been waiting for him in his mind.

_He's been spying on me._

There was definitely something weird going on. Wade was really confused. He was fearful of his fragile mind. He didn't trust what it was capable of. He knew very well how the voices could return in force and mess up his perceptions of reality. He'd not felt tortured by the voices since he'd teamed up with Spider-Man.

But now his mind was doing something different. It was like his uncontrollable feelings of lust towards Spidey had made his mind manufacture Spider-Man's actual presence.

_Yeah...or he's been spying on you._

Wade needed to know the truth. He needed to find out if Spidey had feelings for him and if he had indeed been spying on him. He wanted to settle his mind. He needed to know.

_What about Peter?_

Peter was the main reason why Wade needed to know. He had realised he was falling in love with Peter and he wanted to be with him more than anything. Peter was his prize, he deserved to feel happiness with the apple of his eye.

_Even if Spidey says he loves you?_

_He won't._

_But what if he does?_

_I can't break Peter's heart._

But still, he needed to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade makes a confession, but things don't go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter POV and Wade POV  
> Wade gets very upset.

(5 days later)

"He's left me!" Peter fought back tears as he all but crumbled under Tony Stark's scrutinizing gaze.

Tony had approached Peter at work and asked him if everything was ok.

Peter knew he had missed a patrol the previous evening, something that had never happened before and he thought Tony wanted to talk to him about that.

"I'm sorry I've let everybody down." Peter was in a state and Tony tried to pacify him, telling him he'd got nothing to be sorry for. He was just concerned about Peter's well-being.

"He's disappeared! He's left me!" Peter couldn't stop the hot salty tears from streaming down his flushed cheeks.

Tony was visibly disturbed to see the young hero so upset.

"It's all my fault." Peter cried, his face lost and vulnerable.

Tony's mind was in overdrive. He didn't even have to guess it was all related to Deadpool.

What Peter didn't know was that Tony knew exactly where Deadpool was and his sudden willingness to participate in a job Tony had suggested had slightly thrown him as initially Deadpool had rejected the idea.

All Tony had got out of Wade was that he needed to "Get out of the city for a while." He knew better than to push for any more information from The Merc.

_What the hell did that idiot do?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(5 days earlier) (Peter)

A couple of hours after their 'encounter' in Wade's apartment Spider-Man had found Deadpool sitting on the lower rungs of a Water Tower ladder, peering out across the NY skyline.

"Hey Pool!" Spidey had swung in right beside Wade.

Deadpool seemed uncharacteristically subdued. "Oh hi Spidey."

Peter was trying to act casual, not giving anything away about the evening's earlier events. He was planning to let Wade squirm a bit and then he was going to come clean and reveal his true double identity.

Wade was plucking at his gloves and looking in the other direction, away from Spidey. He looked like he had something on his mind.

"Ehm Spidey? Can I tell you something?" Deadpool's voice sounded earnest.

Peter tried to humour him. "As long as it's not another marriage proposal fire away!"

Deadpool hesitated. "I ...I am being serious. I need to tell you something Spidey. All joking aside."

"Well, in that case, go ahead Pool!" Peter sounded a bit too upbeat, but he was trying to act all nonchalant like it was just another patrol night.

Deadpool lifted his mask halfway up his face.

_Wait? What is he going to say?_

"Spidey, I need to tell you how I feel." Deadpool sounded cautious. "I can't keep it to myself any longer."

Peter held his breath.

_Shit, he's going to pour his heart out here._

"Pool when have you ever kept something to yourself?" Spidey chimed, but instantly regretted his tone.

_I'm a prick._

Wade sighed, bit his lip, turned towards Peter and said it.

"Spidey I think I love you."

Peter's heart plummeted

_Shit._

Peter lifted his own mask up to his nose as he proceeded to verbally rebuff Deadpool's confession in a somewhat sarcastic manner.

"Yeah Pool I love you too. You tell me this every night. How much you love my ass, how much you love my suit." He laughed softly.

"Deadpool you need to know......"

Peter couldn't finish his sentence because Deadpool had launched himself off the ladder in a forward roll and promptly jumped off the roof.

"POOL!!" Peter ran over to the edge of the rooftop. He could see lower levels and fire escapes zigzagging down below but no sign of The Merc.

_Shit Peter, why did you laugh?_

Clearly Wade had fled out of embarrassment at Spidey's reaction. He had tried to confess his feelings for him, except it wasn't for him, not Peter. He effectively had just confessed his love for 'another man'.

Peter felt extremely conflicted. Should he feel angry? Was he partly responsible? Had he contributed to Wade's increased feelings of love for Spidey?

_He's going to do something stupid._

Peter suddenly felt worried. He'd allowed a person who wasn't mentally stable at the best of times to just fall flat on his face. He felt awful.

_You're a dick!_

"NO! Spider-Man is the dick!" Peter said out loud.

There was no point trying to find him. If Deadpool didn't want to be found nobody would.

Peter decided to let Wade calm down and by morning he would call him as himself and things would be okay. He would sit Wade down and tell him everything and he would apologise for being dishonest. But he was also going to express his feelings about the duplicity of Wade's behaviour. He didn't feel very comfortable about his lover confessing his affection for another man even if they were the same person.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(5 days earlier. Wade)

_I'm just going to tell him._

Wade had decided after his hyper-real 'encounter' with Spidey that he couldn't contain his feelings any more. He knew it was a risk but he had prepared himself to be rejected by Spidey. He just had to get this off his chest.

He also needed some kind of confirmation that what happened was definitely not 'real'.

He felt so confused about Peter and Spidey. If the latter reciprocated his affections he knew he would not be able to stop himself from taking it further. His feelings for Spider-Man were like a hunger. An aching need.

_Don't hurt peter._

Oh beautiful pure perfect Peter. He felt so much love for his precious moonbeam. He didn't want to be apart from him. The feelings he had for Peter were loving and nurturing, he wanted to take care of him.

_Why do I have to choose?_

Deadpool sat on the roof waiting for Spidey. He'd perched himself on the lower rungs of a ladder leading up to a large Water Tower.

The city looked pretty special from this spot. The lights and sounds all adding to the purple tinted glow of the evening sky. It was peaceful in a strange way. Wade felt a sense of comfort sitting up there alone.

_The calm before the storm?_

"Hey Pool!" Spidey suddenly appeared on the roof and sat beside him.

_Ok Janice keep your cool girl._

Spidey seemed his usual self. Nothing different. In fact he sounded in a good mood.

"Oh Hi Spidey." Wade heard the quiver in his own voice.

_What the hell was THAT?_

He was trying to see if Spidey acted differently, but so far all seemed normal. Wade started to doubt whether he should say anything. Clearly the whole thing really had been in his mind.

_No, fuck it, just tell him._

"Ehm Spidey? Can I tell you something?" Wade didn't care anymore, it was time to come clean.

"As long as it's not another marriage proposal fire away!"

The words cut through Wade. Was he making a mistake?

_He thinks I'm joking around._

"I...I am being serious. I need to tell you something Spidey. All joking aside." He tried to make Spidey see he really meant it.

"Well in that case go ahead Pool." Wade knew Spidey still wasn't taking him seriously and he only had himself and his stupid behaviour to blame.

Wade decided to lift his mask, maybe Spidey would think he was being serious with that gesture. He didn't want his mask to obscure his words.

_Here goes._

"Spidey I need to tell you how I feel." Wade kept his voice calm and steady. "I can't keep it to myself any longer."

"Pool when have you ever kept something to yourself?!"

Wade suddenly felt uncomfortable at Spidey's jovial tone.

_Why isn't he listening?_

Wade hesitated, he knew it was now or never. He turned to face Spidey. He took a deep breath.

"Spidey I think I love you."

_Holy shitpickles I did it!_

Wade watched Spidey shift his position on the ladder. He could hear amusement in Spidey's voice as he started replying.

"Yeah Pool I love you too. You tell me this every night......"

As Spidey was talking he had edged his mask up and was grinning mockingly.

_He's laughing at me._

Wade turned back round to look at Spidey. He could see his mouth moving and laughing, but all Wade's focus was on Spidey's neck.

_What the fuck?_

There on the side of Spidey's neck was a deep bloodshot blemish. A hickey.

Wade knew Spidey also had a healing factor but it was nowhere near as quick as his.

This looked pretty fresh and like it had probably hurt.

_You bet it hurt. I made it._

Wade was suddenly overcome with a horrible realisation.

_Yeah I made it on that neck below that jaw._

_Peter!_

Wade leapt from the ladder, rolled forward to the edge of the roof and threw himself to the lower level directly across. Then he ran as hard as he could.

He kept running and jumping between the rooftops and fire escapes until he felt he'd put enough distance between himself and Spidey.

_Except he's not Spidey._

Wade found a dark corner on one of the rooftops and he sat down. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs.

His head was wrecked.

All the thoughts and emotions he'd been battling inside his head came out in a long drawn-out sob.

Wade was crying.

His body shook with the emotion. He squeezed his legs tight against himself. His mind was racing.

_Spidey is Peter? Peter is Spidey?_

_He lied to me._

The worst feeling was the knowledge that his beautiful Peter was a fraud. He was not the perfect guy Wade thought he was. He had made a fool out of Wade. He had played him.

Wade felt ridiculous. Spidey had mocked him, laughing at his confession.

_Yes of course he did. He thinks you're a joke._

It all became clear to Wade. He realised Peter must have heard him call out Spidey's name on that first evening they were properly intimate.

_Why didn't he say something?_

Wade couldn't understand why Peter hadn't gotten angry or confronted him. Or why hadn't he come clean that he was Spider-Man right then and there?

Instead Peter had set him up, played with his emotions.

_Did he even mean any of it?_

Wade felt foolish. He had misjudged Peter. He had believed he was kind and gentle and Wade thought Peter really liked him. Loved him even.

_No you shit for brains of course he doesn't love you._

Wade was so confused. He felt so stupid and naive. He had allowed his overactive imagination to take over.

He knew he fucked up when he said Spidey's name but it had been a mistake. He realised he should have addressed it straight away with Peter, but he had also said nothing. In fact he had been very loving and relaxed afterwards. Wade genuinely believed Peter hadn't heard him.

_Oh boy how wrong was I?_

Wade felt betrayed by Peter's convincing abilities of deception. He couldn't believe how sneaky he had been. He was still having difficulty connecting Peter and Spidey together as one person.

_They're so different._

Wade sat a while longer just holding himself. He felt too stunned to get up. he knew he had to get back to his apartment, but his body just wouldn't move.

_I need to get away._

He remembered a conversation he'd had with Tony Stark only days earlier. Stark had asked him to do a job for him. It was a specialist mission that would benefit from Deadpool's skill set. Wade had refused the job as he no longer wanted to work with the kind of people who reminded him of his old life. Besides he had other things to focus on in his life, like Peter.

_Not any more._

Wade grabbed his phone. He sent Tony Stark a message confirming his availability for the mission if he was still needed. Almost immediately a reply came through.

"Report to Stark Tower at 6 am."

Wade finally got up and made his way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter realises Wade has disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of chapter 6. Angsty and heartbroken Peter. Tony is reassuring.

  
Peter had completed the previous night's patrol alone. He had not stopped thinking about Deadpool's hasty exit and he was desperate to make it right.

He hadn't really been able to concentrate on anything else and had almost missed a potential collision between an out of control truck and a group of revellers. At the last minute Spidey had stopped the truck using a webbed barrier. The revellers had applauded him in their drunken state, not appreciating that he'd just stopped them from being crushed to death.

A distracted Spider-Man was really not what the city needed.

Peter had got back to his apartment, showered and got changed into boxers and a shirt. He lay in bed thinking about Wade.

He went over the moment he'd bolted from the roof. Had Peter really been so insensitive? It seemed a very extreme reaction to what had been a misjudged but well-meant comment by Peter. He had simply been trying to keep things normal. He didn't want to make Wade feel uncomfortable, he just wanted to play with him a little. It had been childish he knew, but it was also to make a point about Wade's double standards. Peter didn't appreciate hearing Wade declare his love for another, even if the 'other' was also himself.

_Damn it why is it all so complicated?_

He looked at the clock.

6am.

Was that too early to message Wade? Would he be suspicious?

Peter did it anyway.

- **Hey Big Boy I'm sorry I had to bail on you last night. Aunt May had cooked dinner and I really didn't want to let her down. I hope you understand honey xxxP-**

Normally Wade responded immediately, but maybe he was asleep or not near his phone. Peter waited a few more minutes.

Nothing.

**-Hey baby what do you say we meet up later? We could get some food and hang out at my place if you like xxxP-**

nothing.

One last message **.**

**-I'm going to get a few hours sleep. I'll talk to you later. I miss you, wish you were beside me right now xxxP-**

Still nothing.

Peter started to feel nauseous. A sense of foreboding building in his stomach.

_What if he's done something stupid?_

Peter knew that Wade was capable of immense acts of mindless stupidity when he was in an irate state. No logic seemed to enter his messed up brain. But Peter didn't see how this was such a time. He knew he'd upset Deadpool, or rather Spidey had, but not to the extent of it making him revert to past extreme behaviour.

Peter couldn't settle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He must have dozed off because he woke startled by the sound of his phone buzzing on the pillow beside him.

His heart jumped.

_Wade._

But it was Tony. "Hey Mr Parker are you intending to grace us with your delightful presence on this fine day?"

Peter was disorientated. he looked at the time. It was 12.30pm! He had only intended to sleep until 9.30am.

"Oh yeah I am sorry I got held up. Just some stuff I needed to sort out for my aunt. I'll be back at the lab in 30 minutes." He didn't know if Tony believed him, but he agreed all the same.

His work hours were always pretty flexible as he combined evening patrols with mostly afternoons in the lab. But if he had a particularly tough or long patrol he would stay home and catch up on sleep. Tony knew all this and it was an agreement that worked.

Today he had meant to get to work at 10am to assist Tony with the development of a new detection system for explosives. They were constantly updating their programs and Peter usually helped out with the design elements. He enjoyed using his creativity and eye for detail. Tony liked having his input, he brought a fresh perspective.

He felt like shit. Not only was he late for work, but he had lied to his boss.

And still no word from Wade.

Nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter had spent the rest of the day worrying about Wade.

Tony had been observing him, he could feel his eyes boring into him. He knew Tony could sense he was not himself. Peter had deflected any questions by making up a story about his aunt May and a problem with an electrical fault at her house. But Tony had that look. The one that said he didn't really believe Peter but he understood to back off.

After work Peter had tried several times to contact Wade, but still no response.

Instead of sending another message he decided to call him.

It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Wade it's me Peter. Is everything okay? I thought we might see each other this evening, but you don't seem to be around. I hope nothing bad has happened."

Peter tried to sound calm and cheerful.

By 10pm Peter was sitting at their usual meeting place waiting for Deadpool to appear and for things to be okay between them.

Wade didn't show up.

Peter did the patrol on his own, but his heart was not in it. He missed his patrol partner, his friend, his lover.

_Where is he?_

When he fell into bed in the early hours of the morning he felt empty. He thought Wade would have calmed down and forgiven Spider-Man by now, but clearly something had triggered his extreme reaction and now even Peter as himself couldn't reach him.

_Things must be bad._

Before he fell asleep Peter decided he would go to Wade's apartment after work and check if he was okay. He didn't really know what else to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day had gone far too slow. Peter was glad Tony was out of the office because he couldn't hide his emotions very well and he knew if Tony started digging Peter would probably break down in tears.

_Get a grip Parker_

As soon as he'd finished up at work Peter sprinted over to Wade's apartment. He knocked on the door a couple of times but there was no answer. He listened at the door but all was quiet. Wade wasn't there.

_This is getting weird._

_Unless he is hiding from me._

Peter was beginning to think Wade was avoiding him.

He walked back to his own apartment and slumped down on the sofa. He felt lost.

He had become too attached to Wade. The big Merc had constantly been in touch and they had seen each other every day since their first date as themselves. That combined with the time they spent on patrol they were in one another's company the majority of each day.

Peter felt such a dick for playing with Wade the way he had, but as far as he knew Wade didn't know he was Spidey.

_Unless he figured it out._

Peter couldn't think how he could have done that. No, it was all to do with Wade confessing his love for Spidey and misreading Spidey's reaction. If he had waited for Peter to finish speaking then he would have found out the truth because Peter had been ready to tell him there and then.

_Something else is going on._

Peter decided to leave Wade another message on his voicemail.

"Hey Wade it's Peter again. Are you okay Honey? I'm a little worried something has happened to you and it's causing you to stay away. I.....I..."

_Oh shit no don't get upset._

"Wade, I love you. Please call me." Peter hung up and tears formed in his eyes. He felt a rush of heat in his chest.

He had been sitting on the sofa feeling forlorn for over an hour. He was beginning to think he was never going to see Wade again.

_Jesus Peter don't be so dramatic._

He forced himself to snap out of it, trying to convert his anxiety into annoyance. How dare Wade treat him like this. He wasn't invisible, he deserved some kind of explanation. Peter got ready for patrol and headed out into the night. If Deadpool didn't show up that was his decision. Peter wasn't going to wait for him. He had work to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By day 4 Peter was not handling the situation very well. He had once again almost missed a potentially devastating accident when part of a crane had collapsed and the large swinging arm had barely missed a nearby high-rise hotel. Peter had swung in and secured the crane just in time, but part of the structure had crashed into cars and lower stores below. His reactions had been too slow.

It was like his heart couldn't muster the energy to be the hero people expected him to be.

Then, even worse, he had stopped off on a fire escape to eat some food and he must have been so tired he fell asleep and curled into a foetal position right there on the stairs. He had woken up to the sound of laughter and jeering and he could see a group of guys looking down at him from an upstairs window and by the look of things they had taken pictures of him.

Sure enough the following morning the media had accessed the photos and they were now plastered all over the internet and the newspapers.

"SLEEPING ON THE JOB! SPIDER-MAN CAUGHT NAPPING! How safe do you feel knowing this so-called hero would rather sleep than protect the city?" Just some of the accusations being thrown at Peter.

He had stayed home from work. There had been a few missed calls from Tony but Peter had ignored them. He had wrapped himself in his duvet and curled up in bed. He couldn't face the world at that moment. All he wanted was for Wade to come back.

He ached to hold Wade and feel his big arms around him. He missed his voice and his scent. He longed to kiss his scarred lips, feel the warm soft sensation of his tongue toying with his mouth. He sought comfort by cupping himself with a warm hand. He thought about Wade's body holding him passionately, he felt himself grow harder. He wasn't gentle with himself. He felt he needed to be rough, to really feel something. He rubbed his now swollen cock hard and fast and he could feel an almost instant rush in his abdomen. He yearned for Wade's touch, he felt something so raw in his heart.

"Ahh Wade please come back and touch me, kiss me, hold me!"

_Love me._

He felt himself edging closer, that familiar warm wet feeling as he came into his hand and almost immediately emotion rose up inside him. Tears filled his eyes. He felt like part of himself had been torn away.

"Please come back Wade."

Peter didn't make it to go on patrol. He was too upset. He had lost faith in himself, didn't trust that he wouldn't cause something terrible to happen. He didn't even care that he was letting people down. He just wanted to hide away.

_All I want is to be with Wade._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, by the time 5 days had passed Peter found himself sobbing uncontrollably in Tony's office.

"Okay first of all Peter you have not let anybody down." Tony was trying to understand what had happened.

He had seen the pictures of Spider-Man sleeping on the fire escape and much to the amusement of the other Avengers there were even a few 'novelty videos' online.

The only one who had definitely not been amused was Cap. "You know what this is about don't you? In fact it's not what it's who!" Tony had let Cap rant and rave.

"There's only one person I hold accountable and he's not even got the decency to show his face. Where the hell is that douchebag Wade?"

Tony felt responsible seeing as he knew exactly where Wade was and he also knew Wade would not be back for at least another week, but he couldn't tell Steve as the mission was confidential and he knew Cap would definitely disapprove of Deadpool's involvement.

But now Tony was trying to sympathise with a distraught Peter.

"He's left me. He's disappeared. It's all my fault. I played with his emotions. He confessed to Spider-Man that he loved him and I laughed and then he took off." Peter sobbed.

Tony closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

_Oh boy! This is some drama._

He had never been more grateful that Cap wasn't there to witness this heart wrenching spectacle. He could almost see the scorn on Steve's face.

Tony tried to calm Peter down. Shushing him with soothing noises, rubbing his back with gentle movements. Peter caught his breath. The back rubs were giving him some comfort.

Tony had approached Peter in the lab to ask him if everything was alright. He thought Peter looked dishevelled and on edge and he was concerned that nobody had seen him for 24 hours. He knew something had happened when Wade had messaged him 5 days ago at 1am. He knew how close Wade and Peter had become and he couldn't help but feel concerned about their relationship.

_I knew something like this would happen._

Tony didn't doubt Wade's affection for the younger man, he'd seen it with his own eyes. What concerned him was the adoration Deadpool appeared to have for Spider-Man. Peter had told him he was going to reveal his true identity to Wade, that he was Spider-Man, but clearly something had gone wrong.

"Peter I feel sure that you are not to blame for Wade's behaviour. He should not have gone away without telling you. I am certain he will come back soon and you guys can work it out."

Peter's breathing had calmed down. "He has been fantasising about Spider-Man for months and then we had become closer and then he called out Spidey's name when we were together and I said nothing. Instead I played a trick on him and made him believe Spider-Man was there in his apartment when he was jerking off and next thing Wade is confessing his love for Spider-Man on the roof. And instead of telling him the truth I laughed and joked and then he just took off!"

Tony's eyes almost popped out of his head.

_What the fuck are these two on?!_

He was trying to process what Peter had just told him. It all sounded like one of Wade's typical sexual kinks had backfired and Peter had got in way over his head. The idea of Peter being at the mercy of Deadpool made Tony shudder. It was like giving a puppy to a raptor.

But Peter was an adult and he'd told Tony to back off from interfering in his personal life.

Tony couldn't help thinking there was a lot more to this story than just Wade feeling rejected by Spider-Man.

"So, does Wade know you are Spider-Man now?"

Peter shook his head. "No he took off before I could tell him."

It didn't make sense. Something else must have triggered The Merc into flee-mode. Wade could be flighty at the best of times, but one thing Tony also knew was that Wade's level of obsession with Peter meant he was going nowhere. He knew as soon as The Merc returned he'd be back stalking Peter.

Right at that moment all Tony was concerned about was Peter's well-being. He looked like shit. Tony was worried he wasn't going to snap out of it until he had some kind of confirmation that Wade was coming home.

_I'm going to have to bring him back._

"Peter would you like to stay here and rest up? You can stay in one of the rooms upstairs." Tony didn't think he should be alone.

Peter declined Tony's offer, he wanted to go to his apartment. Tony made him promise he would call if things started getting too dark in his mind. He advised Peter to get some sleep and to forget about going out on patrol until he was more focussed.

Peter hugged Tony and thanked him. He reluctantly let The Young Hero walk out. At least Peter seemed calmer.

_Now to call that idiot Wade._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade returns and Peter takes control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy smutty reconciliation

  
It had been 24hrs since Peter had broken down in front of Tony. He had returned to his apartment and climbed into bed, sleeping right through until the next day. He'd got up and ventured out to pick up some groceries at midday and made himself some lunch. After the food he'd stood under a warm shower for ages, letting the water soothe his fragile nerves. It relaxed him. Then he changed into soft PJs and crawled back into bed, his body still glowing from the hot shower. He felt cosy and relaxed. The combination of sleep and food and now the soft sheets and PJs made Peter feel secure.

He was grateful to Tony for his understanding and kindness. It had helped him to talk to someone and off-load his troubles. He didn't feel judged or ridiculed. His heart was still hurting and pining for Wade, but something in the way Tony had seemed convinced that Wade would return soon reassured Peter's troubled mind.

_Maybe Tony knows how to find Wade._

He felt his eyes grow heavy. He was sleepy. He curled up under his duvet and drifted off.

Some time later he woke up to a familiar feeling of goosebumps. It was dark in his bedroom, but he could sense a presence. He stayed very still.

A soft whisper cut through the silence. "Peter?"

_Wade._

He felt two arms around him as The Merc slid on to the bed beside him. Peter's whole body melted into Wade's firm embrace.

Wade had snuck into Peter's apartment through the window and had watched him sleeping so peacefully.

"Oh Peter my beautiful Baby Boy. I am so sorry I left you like that." Wade spoke gently in Peter's ear.

"Where did you go?" Peter turned round to face Wade. In the dimmed light of the bedroom he could see that even though he was wearing his Deadpool suit he'd removed his mask.

"I had to get out of the city for a while Peter. I had some stuff to deal with Up State."

What Wade didn't tell Peter was that in fact Tony Stark had called him back to NYC with the instruction to "Get back to the city immediately and sort your goddamned love-life out please. Peter is having a nervous breakdown."

That combined with the story about Spider-Man and the fire escape was enough to bring Wade straight back.

When Wade had switched his phone on at his apartment he had listened to Peter's messages and especially the last one had ignited a spark inside him.

_He said he loves me._

"I thought you had left me forever." Peter felt the emotion rise inside him. Tears were cascading down his face. He was glad of the partial darkness, he didn't want Wade to see the full extent of his tears.

Wade could hear the emotion in Peter's voice. He softly kissed his face, tasting the salt of his tears.

"Oh sweet pea please don't cry. I am here now. I'll never leave you again. I made a stupid mistake not telling you I was going away."

Of course Wade knew the real reason he had fled the city but he didn't want to broach the subject at that very moment. He wanted Peter to tell him his truth in his own time.

Wade had initially felt so let-down by Peter's deceit, but after a day or two he found himself missing him so much. He wanted to be close to him. Now he knew that Peter was in fact Spidey it was as if his earlier obsession with Spidey had subsided. All he could think about was Peter. He was the person he really wanted. Spidey had been a fantasy. But in a way his fantasy had now become reality, only it was so much better because it was Peter all along. He got to have his very large cake and eat it. Wade felt like he should be celebrating his exceptionally good fortune.

He could hear Peter moaning softly into his chest.

"Wade please take your suit off. I want to feel your skin."

The Merc lifted himself off the bed and peeled his suit off his impressive body. Peter could see him, naked, next to his bed.

Wade stood and looked down at Peter as he gazed up at him longingly.

"Where do you want me Baby Boy?" he grinned mischievously.

Peter laughed and pointed to the space beside him.

"Right here, flat on your back please Mr Wilson."

Wade let out a low laugh as he jumped onto the bed.

Peter removed his PJs and cuddled up close, running his hands all over Wade's body. He wanted to feel every inch of his lover now he had returned to him.

Wade felt his heart would overflow with the overwhelming feelings of love and desire he felt for Peter.

_My Peter. My prize._

Peter kissed Wade's collarbone, gently moving along and then down to his chest. He felt so much warmth and love for this big man who had stolen his heart.

"Wade?"

"Yes Sweet Cheeks?"

"Wade, I love you."

"I love you too Peter. You've ignited my heart like a spark in a firework factory."

Peter laughed, he loved the way Wade spoke to him.

"I'm never ever going to leave you again Moonbeam."

Peter felt so happy inside. He knew they were going to have to talk about the whole Spider-Man issue, but for now Peter just wanted to be in the moment.

_With my Wade._

His Wade who was becoming increasingly aroused at the caressing of his body by Peter's soft fingertips. Peter looked at Wade's body. He was beautifully in proportion all over. His powerful physique was classical in appearance. He reminded Peter of one of those Italian marble sculptures of a god or a warrior. Peter also loved Wade's cock. It was scarred like the rest of his body, but it was big and heavy and the scars made it look even more attractive.

_I'm going to kiss it._

Wade was amused by Peter's obvious delight at his body and his manhood.

"Yes Baby Boy definitely ribbed for your pleasure."

Peter felt his face burn he blushed so hard.

Wade stroked Peter's thick brown hair, it felt soft and as he ran his fingers through it. He suddenly felt Peter's lips round the tip of his erection.

_Oh holy rainbow-shitting unicorns!!_

Peter slowly took Wade in his mouth, circling his tongue around The Merc's swollen length, gently moving up and down, tenderly holding the base of Wade's cock with one hand while stroking his inner thigh with his other. Wade felt like he was floating in mid-air.

Peter increased the motion, sucking and licking Wade at a steady pace. All the while he could hear Wade's moans and breathy words.

"Oh Peter what are you doing to me? You're going to make me lose my mind Beautiful."

Peter kept going, Wade was big and hard in his mouth, he loved the feeling of the uneven scarred skin of his member as it rubbed against his tongue and lips.

_Damn he tastes so good._

Wade was grinding beneath Peter, pushing his pelvis upwards to get as much of himself in Peter's mouth as he could. His hand clutching Peter's hair as he felt his orgasm rise inside him.

"Ohhh Holy Fucking Shit....aaahhh Peter." Wade came in spectacular fashion, the hot release filling Peter's throat as he swallowed hard, his hand still gripping the base of Wade's cock.

Peter slowly withdrew Wade from his mouth and sat up and looked down at him. The Merc looked wrecked as he lay panting on the bed. He had a big cheesy grin stretched across his face.

"Peter Parker you are some kind of wizard with that magic mouth." Wade growled approvingly.

"Oh there's plenty more tricks to come Big Boy." Peter winked.

_Listen to him, so dirty, I love it._

Wade studied Peter as the early morning light hazily edged through the curtains. His face was flushed, his eyes half-open as he looked at Wade, his lips perfectly formed, slightly damp where Peter bit the side of his mouth. Wade could not have loved him more in that moment.

_It's like I sculpted him from clay._

"Baby Boy you make me so fucking happy." Wade's eyes shone.

Peter gave him a devilish look, arching his eyebrow.

"You think you are happy now? Wait until I've finished with you Wade Wilson!" Peter pushed The Merc's arms above his head onto the pillow.

Wade gulped at Peter's authoritative tone.

_Hell Yeah give me some of that Spidey super strength baby._

It didn't take long for Wade to feel himself become hard and thick under Peter's body weight. He gasped as Peter perched on top of him, feet planted firmly either side of Wade's hips, legs spread in that inimitable Spidey pose.

_He's so flexible._

Wade admired Peter's smooth erection, the skin looked blushed and seductive. The tip was lustrous with the glossy moisture of pre-cum. Peter leant right back and reached behind him off the edge of the bed, stretching his torso in such a way that it made his already inviting male organ look twice as big.

Wade had 'died' many times in his life, but this was quite literally annihilating him.

_I'm going to bite him so hard._

Peter sat back upright and seductively poured lube over his firm cock. All the while looking into Wade's eyes. Wade went to grasp him with his hand but Peter smacked him away.

"No no Mr Wilson that's not what's going to happen."

Wade swallowed, he felt his groin twitch at the way Peter was taking charge. He watched as Peter coated himself with the lube, intensely massaging himself, rolling his eyes back with desire. Then he felt Peter reach down between Wade's legs and insert a finger inside him.

_Oh my god._

Peter manoeuvred himself over Wade, positioning himself between The Merc's legs. All the while tentatively moving his finger in and out of Wade. He could hear him growling with pleasure. He inserted a second finger and found the oh so sexy on button. Wade cried out for more.

Peter growled in a low voice "You want me Big Boy? You want me to take you? How about I take you.....hard?!"

_Fuck yes! Please._

Wade lifted his legs up to give Peter optimum access. Peter removed his fingers, lined his cock up and pushed himself into Wade, making him yell out loud.

"You like that? You like it hard and deep? I'm going to fuck you long and slow. I'm going to make you come so hard you won't be able to fucking walk for a week."

_Holy fuck knuckles listen to that trash mouth._

Wade didn't know what was exciting him more. Peter's cock slamming into him or his sudden transformation into a dirty-talking sex demon.

Peter thrust into Wade, drawing himself out again until just his tip was inside him, then he waited a brief moment for Wade to moan for more and he slid back into him again, really slowly. He heard Wade howl.

He increased his pace slightly, maintaining a slow-going rhythm. Peter could feel his pleasure mounting. Wade felt so good, warm and wet. He could handle Peter's length with ease. Wade writhed beneath him, his hips rising to meet Peter's.

Peter liked being in control. He had shown Wade his vulnerability and softer side, but now he wanted to show him he meant business. Wade was his, nobody else's, he would show him real pleasure. He wanted Wade to stop fantasising about Spidey and only have thoughts about him, Peter.

Peter had decided that if he took control he could make Wade forget about his urges towards Spider-Man. He wanted him to love him and when he finally chose to reveal that he was in fact Spidey he hoped Wade would simply accept that as part of him.

He enjoyed seeing Wade thrashing about beneath him. He felt so turned-on by Wade's body and his voice. He wanted to make him come over and over again.

"I want you to touch yourself Big Boy. Grab hold of your hot wet cock and show me how good it makes you feel."

Wade couldn't believe his ears. Peter was destroying him.

Peter continued to make love to Wade, slowly and steadily just like he had told him. He could feel his own arousal increasing, he knew he wasn't going to hold on for much longer, especially now he was looking down at Wade's hand curled around his own stiff erection rubbing and tugging it forcefully.

_Oh god that's so hot._

"Peter...." Wade gasped.

"Shhh you know this is what you want."

Peter purposely spoke the words he'd previously whispered as Spidey. He grinned as he felt all his senses explode into one giant wave of ecstasy. He felt himself come inside Wade, filling him.

_What did he just say?_

Wade had blinked when Peter had shushed him, but it only served to arouse him more. Wade understood that this was Peter still playing with him. He kind of liked this game.

_He still thinks I don't know._

Wade came almost immediately after Peter. The sticky seed spewing out of him, covering his stomach. Peter was bent forward leaning on Wade's raised knees. He took a few moments to admire his handsome man lying there looking messy and helpless then he gently slipped out of Wade.

"Ah no stay in there forever Baby Boy." Wade hated the feeling of being disconnected from his amazing lover.

_Even if he does like playing games._

Wade was curious to see if Peter would finally tell him the truth, that he was Spidey. The Merc was not going to let on that he knew.

For now he just wanted to hold his Peter close and cosy up together in bed.

Peter lay beside Wade, cradled by The Merc's strong arms. He felt safe and happy. He was never going to let him go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things unravel. Wade wants to get his own back. Peter feels guilty.

It had been a week since Wade had returned to Peter and things had pretty much gotten back to normal. The Merc and his Spider had gone back to doing patrols and Peter was back at work, much to the relief of Tony. Everybody seemed settled and happy.

Everybody except Wade.

Peter still hadn't told Wade the truth about being Spider-Man and The Merc was feeling frustrated. He didn't know why Peter was holding back.

_He doesn't trust me._

The problem with Wade was that when something was bugging him the longer the issue went unresolved the more obsessed he became. His mind would not let him settle and his patience had worn paper-thin. He wanted everything to be out in the open between him and Peter. He thought about telling Peter about the hickey and that it was the real reason he fled that night, but he wanted Peter to tell him about his alter-ego himself. If Peter really honestly loved him surely he would want to share that with Wade?

_I could just grab his tight Spidey ass._

It had occurred to Wade to confront Spider-Man and fling his arms round him, telling him he didn't have to pretend any more because Wade had figured it out. But he was worried he would upset Peter too much and deep down Wade was afraid of losing Peter. He didn't want to risk it by acting impulsive or crossing Peter's boundaries to prove a point.

_But he sure as hell crossed my boundaries._

Their love-making had been intense and frequent since Wade had come home. Peter was insistent on being in control. Wade was happy to be the submissive one if it made Peter feel good, but he also hoped that at some point there would be some balance between them. Wade longed to take Peter and see his body respond to all the pleasure he could give him. He was aching to make Peter come while he was inside him. He wanted to feel him tight round his cock, he was desperate to release inside Peter, see him lose his mind as they came together. Wade felt it was time for him to be the one calling the shots. Even just once would be enough for him.

_It's my turn to tame that hungry spider._

Wade had also noticed Peter had been playing with him, making references to Spider-Man and comments about his suit and looking in mirrors. Wade did not like that teasing side of Peter, acting like he had the upper hand, making a fool out of Wade.

Deadpool really needed to teach Peter a lesson. But in order to do that Wade needed to get him at his apartment, somewhere Peter seemed a bit reluctant to be since the night he tricked Wade into thinking Spider-Man's presence was a figment of his imagination.

_I hope he's feeling guilty._

Wade needed to be more upfront and just tell Peter he had planned a romantic evening for them at his place. He wasn't going to give him a chance to deflect his idea. He would message Peter telling him to be at his apartment at 7pm and to bring his appetite.

_I'll be only too happy to fill him up._

He would feed him and woe him and then he would take control.

_I want him stripped bare and blindfolded._

Wade's groin twitched with a deep ache at the thought of his beautiful Peter naked and longing for him. He could picture him sitting in front the mirror on his lap, eyes covered and his legs spread each side of Wade's big thighs. He could almost hear him begging him to enter inside him.

_Yes, I am touching myself right now._

He would tease Peter and make him wait just long enough until Wade was primed and ready. Wade knew how hot it would be.

Of course there was one thing that would be a lot more fun and guaranteed to make Wade go off like a rocket.

_I want to fuck him in the suit._

Wade was ever-hopeful, but he doubted Peter would allow him to defile Spider-Man's suit in such a way. Wade would have to wait before he could have his wicked way with Spidey. But then another thought crossed his mind.

_Who says he has to be the one wearing the suit?_

Wade had figured out Peter had Spidey's suit in that backpack he seemed to be surgically attached to. Wade had tried to look inside it a few days earlier, but Peter had walked into the room so Wade had pretended to be busy doing something else.

But if Peter was blindfolded and Wade made him wait as part of his game he could easily slip into the suit and most importantly, put on the mask.

_Oh this is so exciting I may just pee myself!_

Wade didn't know if the suit would fit him as well as it fit Peter, but it was super supple spandex so it would stretch enough to fit him.

_Yeah that's not the only thing getting stretched._

Wade only needed the image of suit to work for a few minutes. He had planned to strap Peter's arms behind his back as he positioned him over his lap and then he would enter him. When Peter was almost at the point of climax Wade would tear off the blindfold and Peter would see him the mirror wearing his Spider-Man suit. Wade laughed to himself.

_That will teach him to make fun of me._

He realised Peter could totally lose the plot with him and kick his ass and he could even walk out and never speak to Wade ever again, but something told him Peter would forgive him.

_He loves me too much._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was busy in the lab when his phone went off. A message from Wade.

**-Hi sugar baby rainbow love get your peachy behind to my apartment at 7pm. Bring your appetite and some strawberry lube for afters ....ooops xoxoxowade-**

Peter giggled, he loved it when Wade said stuff like that.

He wasn't sure about going to Wade's apartment, he'd not been there since the Spider-Man in the mirror moment. He felt uncomfortable, like he was returning to the scene of a crime.

_Yes and I'm the criminal._

This past week had been quite intense for Peter, he had been trying to stay in control of Wade and almost forcing him to submit each time they got intimate. It was a new sensation for Peter to be the dominant one, especially over someone as imposing as Wade. He had surprised himself with the things he had been saying to his lover, not really knowing how long he could keep this going. The truth was Peter felt exhausted. Maybe it would be nice to have Wade cook for him and allow him to relax.

_I want him to take care of me._

Peter felt increasingly guilty that he still hadn't found the right moment to tell Wade about his alter-ego. He really wanted to sit him down, calmly talk to him and explain why he hadn't told him sooner. Peter had so few things that were his and his alone in this world and Spider-Man was part of him and it wouldn't be the first time that his double life had wrecked a relationship or jeopardised the safety of a loved one. He needed to be so sure before he told Wade. He needed to know Wade love him, not Spider-Man. He didn't want his alter-ego to be some kind of fetish for Wade. He wanted to make sure Peter was the name that was first and foremost in his mind. Spidey came second.

_Truth is I would probably wear the suit for him if he asked me to._

Peter wanted to make Wade happy. He wanted to give him unconditional love and loyalty. He was his, nobody else's, and if somebody tried to take him away they would see a very different side to Peter. He would fight to keep him.

_I love him so much._

Peter decided to get over his ridiculous reluctance to go to Wade's place and just go with the flow. He wanted to get Wade a gift. He had been teasing him a little during their time together. He didn't mean to but it was his own private joke and Wade hadn't sussed what he was doing. He would get him a t-shirt with Pikachu on it, Wade loved the little furry guy. He'd even seen one with Pikachu wearing a little Deadpool suit. And chocolate, Wade had a sweet tooth.

Peter's phone buzzed again.

**-Angel moonbeam honey pie I am dreaming about your perfect ass, so hurry on over and plant it on my lap xoxoxowade-**

_He really is too cute._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter picked up the t-shirt and a large gift box of chocolates and made his way to Wade's apartment. He had butterflies in his stomach.

Wade heard the door and skipped over to open it.

"Well hello Baby Boy bring your beautiful face over here and kiss me."

Peter stepped through the door and placed his lips on Wade's, he was a lot more gentle with The Merc than he had been this last week. Peter just didn't have the strength to be in control tonight. he wanted to be soft and sweet with Wade.

"I missed you sweetheart. Work was far too dull without you."

Wade thought Peter looked tired, he wanted to hug him, he gave him a huge smile and wrapped his sturdy arms around him, Peter felt his legs turn to jelly. He loved being held by Wade. He could feel his heart beating in his broad chest.

_My Peter. I love him._

"Oh honey I got you something." Peter handed Wade a gift bag with his treats.

Wade was pleasantly surprised at this kind gesture.

"Ahhhh Pikachu my favourite fluffy baby, thank you moonbeam this is perfect.....like you." Wade took the t-shirt and held it up, beaming and humming his approval. He dived into the box of chocolates and greedily ate 3 at once.

"MMMMM my sweet prince really knows how to turn me on!" Wade winked at Peter.

Peter felt his cheeks burn. Wade never failed to make him blush, even after all the times they had been intimate together. Right now all he wanted was to snuggle into Wade's big body and feel safe.

"Smells good honey, what are you cooking for us?" Peter felt his stomach rumble, he hadn't eaten since late morning. He followed Wade into the kitchen.

"My special tacos! Special because I use a secret blend of Mexican and Cajun spices. I've not made them too spicy, just a nice little kick to tickle your tamales." Wade pinched Peter's cheek and grinned.

Peter got himself a drink and leant on the refrigerator, watching Wade in his My Little Pony apron busily organising the taco shells and bowls of ingredients.

_He is so adorable._

What Peter didn't know is that this was all part of Wade's plan to get him all relaxed and comfortable so he could seduce him. He had felt slightly guilty when Peter had presented him with his gifts. He genuinely loved them. His Peter clearly knew him so well.

_But not quite._

Peter draped himself over the sofa and sighed loudly, he loved the soft cushions and slightly musty smell of the fabric, he felt at ease in Wade's space. His initial anxiety had completely gone. He liked Wade's apartment, even though he didn't have a lot of personal stuff Wade had still made it homely with throws on the sofa and nice big cushions to sink into. It was all very comfortable. He noticed Wade had lit some scented candles, the sweet aroma of vanilla hung in the air. Peter closed his eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty time for dinner." Wade whispered softly in Peter's ear and gently stroked his face. Peter opened his deep brown eyes and gave Wade the sweetest look. He felt his groin stir.

_Right in the chimichangas._

Peter devoured the tacos and Wade watched him proudly, he loved to see Peter's appetite. He seemed subdued tonight, more like his sweet Peter, not the sex demon he'd turned into last week.

_No Baby Boy tonight I get to be the demon._

After dinner Peter stayed seated at the table, he felt he wanted to tell Wade about Spider-Man. It was time. He wanted it to be out in the open and no more secrets between them. He felt so relaxed and satiated from the food and all Wade's care and attention. He deserved to know the truth.

"Wade...."

"Yes Baby Boy? You ok? You want a drink or something sweet? How about I rub your shoulders?" Wade stood behind him and started massaging Peter's achy shoulders.

Peter forgot about talking and moaned softly at Wade's firm but gentle touch on him, he was making Peter feel so good, all his stress was being alleviated by wade's kneading of his muscles.

_He always knows exactly how to touch me._

Wade's hand went to Peter's head and he ran his fingers through Peter's hair, massaging his scalp, finding the pressure points. Peter sighed at his touch.

"That's it Baby Boy you relax. Let me make you feel nice." Wade cooed at him.

While he was massaging Peter's scalp Wade was looking round the room to see where Peter had put his backpack, he needed to be able to get into it quickly. He spied it by the side table next to the sofa. He was desperate to look inside it.

"Wade can we snuggle on the sofa please? I want to feel close to you." Peter threw him a curve ball. He seemed genuinely tired. This wasn't what Wade had planned at all.

_Shit I think I made him too relaxed._

Wade bent forward and lifted Peter up in his arms, carrying him to the sofa. He laid Peter down and took his shoes off.

"That better sweet cheeks?" Wade slid beside Peter softly stroking his arms and torso, nuzzling into his neck, gently breathing in his ear.

Wade's warm breath in Peter's ear made him feel an ache deep inside. He wanted him. He could feel it curling up inside him. He wanted to give himself to Wade. He no longer wanted to feel he had to be in control, he needed to feel Wade's strength take charge of his body.

_I want him to take me. I want to feel him inside of me._

Wade increased his stroking and kissing of Peter's neck, his tongue making circular movements. He started to nip at the tender skin and suddenly he applied more force and sucked really hard making Peter yell loudly.

"Ouch goddamnit Wade that really hurt!!" Peter's eyes were wide!

Wade bit his lip and leered at Peter. "I thought you liked it hard Baby Boy."

Peter had a strange feeling of deja vu. He had been here before. That same sensation.

_The hickey!_

He remembered Wade had done the same thing that night when they were last in his apartment. That same sharp pain had shot through him. the hickey had been tender to touch but Peter hadn't paid it much attention as he had been too busy setting Wade up as Spider-Man, but he remembered thinking it felt too sore. He could still see a light bruise when he lifted his mask up after patrol that night.....

_OH!_

Realisation came over Peter like a tidal wave.

He remembered what happened just before Wade had jumped off the roof.

_I lifted my mask._

_He saw it. The hickey. He saw that fucking thing!_

_Now it all makes sense._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade's 'idea' came to me when I saw Deadpool wearing Spidey's suit in Deadpool Annual Vol 3 #2  
> https://binged.it/2YsqBfn


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter knows the truth. Wade goes ahead with his...erm...'brilliant' plan.

Wade had his face buried under Peter's shirt, kissing his stomach. Peter didn't know what to do. Wade knew he was Spidey. He saw the hickey and he freaked out! Yet he had said nothing.

Peter stroked Wade's head and made his excuses to go to the bathroom.

"Don't be too long Sugar Pie." He left Wade sprawled over the sofa.

Peter locked himself in the bathroom and leant against the door, his breathing had increased and his heart was pounding, he was having an anxiety attack. Peter's head was swimming in a wild vortex of thoughts, he was trying to keep his composure. The idea that Wade had been holding back from confronting him was puzzling Peter. He didn't have a good feeling about it.

_What is he going to do to me?_

Peter knew full well Wade would be tearing himself apart inside about this and his reluctance to discuss it made Peter feel uneasy and very guilty. He knew he should have come clean immediately to Wade instead of playing stupid immature games with him.

_But why was he pretending like everything was ok?_

Peter had never had reason not to trust Wade, even before they got together he always felt pretty safe around Deadpool, but that was before he lied to him. Peter was worried he had broken Wade's trust in such a way that The Merc would hold a grudge. He'd seen Deadpool tie himself in knots over people's betrayals in the past and they had never come to a happy ending.

_He won't hurt me._

_He loves me._

Peter felt pretty sure that Wade was honest in his affections, he couldn't hide his delight at being in Peter's presence, he wasn't good at acting.

_Or so I thought!_

"Baby Boy? You ok in there?" Wade's voice sounded concerned.

Peter pressed the flush on the toilet and opened the taps to splash some water on his face. He saw his expression in the bathroom mirror.

_Yeah too right you should look guilty._

_Let's see what happens._

Peter opened the door. "Hey honey I'm fine, I was just freshening up a little."

Wade analysed Peter's face, he looked bothered. Clearly something had upset him.

"You sure? Your face tells me something different. Want to talk about it?"

Peter flashed his eyes at Wade and grabbed his t-shirt pulling him forward.

"My face is telling you I don't want to talk.....I only want to listen to your voice....as you tell me how you are going to fuck me into oblivion!" Peter's lips curled up into a lazy sexy smile.

_Oh Baby Boy you have no idea._

Wade moved around Peter and stood behind him, he draped his big arms over Peter's shoulders and leant in, breathing out slowly right next to Peter's ear. He knew that drove him crazy.

Peter felt Wade's hot breath and goosebumps covered his entire body. The confusing thoughts left his mind and all he wanted was for Wade to take control.

"Wade.." Peter laid his head back against The Merc's chest. "I want to feel you inside me. I want you to take me however you want."

Wade's eyes glimmered eagerly.

_Going to catch that little spider._

Wade steered Peter into the bedroom. He gripped Peter's face and stared deep into his brown eyes and spoke calmly.

"I want you to take off all your clothes and sit on the bench facing the mirror. I don't want you to speak or touch me or yourself. I just want you to sit and wait." Wade planted a hot wet kiss on Peter's lips, biting his bottom lip sharply before he pulled away from him.

Peter complied obediently, he wanted Wade so badly, his arousal had completely overtaken his anxiety. The thought of being at Wade's mercy actually excited him intensely.

Peter straddled the bench, he could see his naked body in the mirror, he never really looked very closely at himself. His skin was the colour of pale peach, his face looked flushed, his deep brown eyes seductively framed by long lashes, his hair was dark and unruly, he nervously bit his bottom lip. His body was athletic, lean muscular arms and long strong legs. His torso was ripped, his firm cock looked poised, the skin taut and gleaming. He looked graceful sitting there....waiting.

Wade placed the blindfold round Peter's head and said nothing. He let his hands caress Peter's shoulders and upper arms stroking gently up and down. Peter's breathing increased, Wade still said nothing. He reached down and pinched Peter's nipple, feeling him flinch slightly. He rolled the nipple between his forefinger and thumb tugging at it and pinching more. He heard Peter's breath jolt rapidly. He looked at Peter in the mirror, it pleased him to see him so willing. Slowly he picked up a length of ribbon and tied Peter's hands behind his back, then he roughly pulled his arms so Peter fell back onto his elbows. Still Wade said nothing.

Peter could feel Wade moving around the bench, he could hear him breathing steadily. He felt unsure of what to expect, he didn't have a lot of experience of allowing someone else to be in control like this. Apart from the last time with Wade and some mild experimentation at college he hadn't really been very adventurous. He still couldn't believe how he had taken charge this last week.

_Why isn't he talking to me?_

A silent Wade wasn't something Peter was familiar with. Wade's voice always calmed him somehow, even when he was talking nonsense as Deadpool on their patrols.

He felt Wade's strong hands on his thighs, his warm breath on his groin. Wade's mouth took Peter whole, he felt the tip of his erection hit the back of The Merc's throat. He felt his tongue rubbing his flesh.

Just as quickly Wade removed his mouth, a slight chill hit Peter's arousal, he didn't like the feeling, still Wade said nothing. Peter just wanted him to touch him and take him.

Wade liked the taste of Peter's cock it had felt nice and smooth against his rough tongue, but he didn't want Peter to be too comfortable, he wanted him to crave Wade's touch. He liked teasing Peter by staying silent.

_Keep him guessing._

Wade knew he needed to get to the back pack and slip into Spidey's suit and he needed to be quick, he didn't want to wait any longer. He whispered in Peter's ear.

"Did you like your cock in my mouth? Would you like me to do it longer?"

Peter nodded. He wanted to speak but Wade had told him not to.

"Peter I want you to tell me what you want most of all right now. What is your biggest wish?" Wade's voice was low and growly.

Peter sighed. "Wade, I want you inside me, deep inside me, taking me slowly until I come.....please."

"Okay Baby Boy now I want you to think about that while I decide if I want to grant you that wish. No more talking until I say so." With that Wade sneaked out of the bedroom and headed straight for the backpack.

There it was in all it's blue and red glory, the suit Wade so desired. He pulled it out of the bag and laid it out on the table. He quickly took his clothes off and stood naked staring at the suit, fingering the fabric.

_I am so turned on right now._

He pulled the spandex up over his big frame, it was a squeeze but it fit. He put on the gloves and last of all the mask. It felt good on Wade's body.

_So tight and shiny._

He quietly strode back in to the bedroom to where Peter was still waiting, his cock swollen hard in anticipation of Wade's return.

_Holy shit I'm on fire._

Wade saw his reflection, the suit enhanced his physique showing up all his muscles and curves, the mask was the icing on the cake.

_Well hello handsome want my number?_

Wade would have fucked himself right then and there if he could! This was no longer just about Peter, this was about him, Peter, Spidey and the suit. In fact no it was all about the suit!

Wade decided he wanted to see himself properly in the mirror as he took Peter. He untied his lover's hands and retied them at the front, giving him better access from behind.

Peter could feel fabric on Wade's hands as he untied him. He knew it wasn't leather like his Deadpool suit. He wondered what game Wade was playing.

_Why is he wearing gloves?_

Peter felt Wade lift his hips up and push his upper body down onto the bench, his arms stretched forward up over his head with his hands tied. Peter had the strength to break out of the restraints at any moment but he didn't want to. He liked being taken by Wade.

Wade admired himself standing behind Peter's ass as he bent him over the bench, he pulled the fabric of the suit pants down and exposed his raging hard-on, slapping it on Peter's firm buttocks, teasing him, hearing Peter's short breaths. Wade loved the contrast of the suit fabric with his disfigured skin, it felt so defiant. Spider-Man with all his morals and good behaviour, the perfect hero, yet here he was bound and bent over while Mr Insubordinate himself Wade Wilson was wearing the suit.

_And now the suit is going to fuck him.............hard._

With that he dripped lube onto his angry erection and smeared it round Peter's entrance, slipping his fingers in to loosen him up. Peter let out a strained cry at Wade's rough approach. Wade rubbed his cock along Peter's ass he could see it glistening in the mirror. Spidey's mask stared back.

_Bad Spidey....Bad Deadpool._

He hitched Peter's hips at just the right angle and pushed himself inside him. Peter yelled. Wade grinned, he watched Spidey in the mirror taking Peter really slowly, listening to his cries and moans. He pulled himself almost out and then thrust in again, long and deep, lifting Peter's hips to get more of himself inside. The gloved hands were digging into Peter's flesh, clutching him hard as Wade continued to take him. Peter was a mess, crying and yelling, begging Wade for more.

_Oh yes Baby Boy nearly time for your surprise._

"I want to make you come. Your ass looks so delicious right now, you're so fucking beautiful. Tell me what you want Peter." Wade felt so good inside his lover.

Peter was losing his mind. The feeling of Wade inside him was too much. He had never been taken by someone so big, it had hurt when Wade entered him, but it was a pleasurable pain, like a sting that lingered just that bit too long. Now it just felt incredible, he never wanted Wade to stop, he wanted him to stay inside him forever, connected.

"Just don't stop. Please keep going. I am so close but I don't want you to leave my body." Peter felt tears streaming down his face under the blindfold. He so wished he could see Wade. He wanted his hands free, he wanted to touch The Merc so badly.

Wade could feel his heat rising inside, he knew he was edging closer to a climax, he lifted Peter's body up making him lean on his elbows and he grabbed his hair lifting his face up so he could see him in the mirror, tears and sweat had soaked the blindfold. With his other hand he reached round to grab Peter's cock, knowing that would give him that last push. Peter was screaming, he could no longer hold on.

"Wade Oh my god Please"

Wade felt Peter's cock pulse and with his other hand he snatched off the blindfold and held his head up to look in the mirror as Peter came with such force, his hot seed spilling out all over the bench and Spidey's glove. Wade could see Peter's eyes widen as he gasped at the sight in the mirror and that was all Wade needed to push himself over the edge. He released inside Peter with such force it felt unbelievable with the fabric of the suit pressed right up against Peter's hips.

Wade was in heaven.

Peter was horrified.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_What the actual fuck just happened?_

Peter felt as if he had been violated by his own suit. He felt wrong. Right at the point of climax when the blindfold had been ripped off he didn't even fully register the scene he was met with. There was Deadpool dressed as Spider-Man taking him from behind and in his orgasmic delirium there was absolutely nothing he could do about it except come....hard. He felt completely humiliated. Especially as Wade appeared to be laughing and more importantly he was still inside him!

Wade saw the look on Peter's face and his grin disappeared.

_I think he's going to kick my ass._

Peter freed his hands from the ties and pushed himself forward, releasing Wade from inside him. Peter hated that his mind protested the release, he felt good being connected to Wade. But Peter felt too angry, too demeaned, he wanted to get away from The Merc right away.

Wade had removed the mask and was still sitting on the bench staring at the floor. He glanced up at Peter, saw his indignant look and tearful eyes and he went to speak.

"Peter I...."

"Spare me your bullshit Wade. I want you to please remove MY suit and just keep your mouth shut." Peter spoke calmly but with and air of annoyance that Wade had never heard from him before. As Wade quickly took the suit off Peter got dressed and found his backpack. He took his suit from Wade, stuffed it back in the bag, put his shoes on and walked out of the apartment.

Wade sat in silence.

_Oops..._

_I think I may have gone too far._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed feelings about Wade's 'abuse' of Spidey's suit as I see it as such an integral part of Peter's identity and it's pretty sacred! Also I didn't intend this to be non-con in any way, but it does feel a tiny bit like that because of the suit element. Sometimes these characters just take us to other places while writing! I do feel this is a typical Deadpool impulsive idea ...I'm shaking my head just thinking about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs space to clear his head. Wade feels lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok trigger warning here as Deadpool reacts in his usual self-destructive way in this chapter. It doesn't end badly but the intention is there and he makes an attempt.

Back at his apartment Peter felt extremely odd about what had happened with Wade and Spider-Man's suit. Trying to comprehend the bizarre situation that he had just walked out on, his initial feelings of humiliation turned into irritation at Wade's actions.

_Why am I even surprised?_

Peter knew Wade would have been plotting to get his own back for his deceit regarding Spidey and he also knew how excessively impulsive Wade's brain could get, but this was far-fetched even by Deadpool's standards. All Peter could see in his mind was the image of Spider-Man taking him from behind, it gave him chills down his spine.

_Oh Wade you idiot!_

Peter shook his head and felt himself start to laugh a little. He just couldn't stay properly mad at Wade, he was ridiculous! He could see Wade's face in his mind, the look of guilt and his coy silence when Peter had demanded he remove the suit. He knew life would never ever be dull with Deadpool and his unpredictability was one of the things that excited Peter and increased his attraction to The Merc. He just never expected something quite so unnerving to happen.

_Get real Peter, your boyfriend is a fucking maniac!_

The question was, how was he going to handle things now everything was out in the open? He sat on the edge of his bed and took the suit from his backpack. He needed to go out on patrol soon and he didn't even know if Deadpool would show up. Peter decided if he did then he was going to talk to him earnestly. He had to make him realise that what he did went too far. Peter felt he needed space to process what had happened, not just that night but the past few weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A shamefaced Deadpool arrived at the usual meeting spot and as soon as he saw Spider-Man his stomach started doing somersaults.

"Hey Spidey....I want to.." Deadpool spoke sheepishly

"NO! I am not listening to your pathetic whimpering Pool! You and I have work to do and it's better if from now on we keep things on a formal footing." Peter cut him off coldly.

Wade's mouth fell open.

_What the shitting hell does that mean?_

"Peter sorry....Spidey..why so extreme sweet cheeks? I know I messed up, but you LIED to me!" The Merc was almost in tears.

Peter turned away, he couldn't stand to hear Wade upset.

"Look Pool we need to focus on our patrol, our personal issues can not cause any more disruptions. You will just have to accept that what you did to me has consequences and right now I don't want to discuss it with you." And with that Spider-Man shot out a web and glided off the roof, leaving Deadpool behind.

_There goes my heart._

Wade allowed himself to fall back on to the surface of the roof, above him he could see the night sky, in his mind he could see Peter jabbing one of Deadpool's katanas straight through his heart.

_Oh hell it hurts._

How was he going to make things right with Peter? Why had he let his imagination get so carried away? In what sane universe had putting on Spidey's suit actually been a good idea? God he was so stupid sometimes.

_But it felt so good._

Wade bit his lip.

_Worth it!_

He stood up, lifted his mask and took a deep breath, the crisp night air was invigorating, he ran forward and threw himself off the roof.

_This could get messy._

As he was plummeting through the air all he could think about were Peter's gorgeous brown doe eyes and he let out a huge sigh. All the while the ground was getting closer. Deadpool didn't care. he knew it would make a mess and cause alarm, but he only ever knew how to make heartache disappear by running away or hurting himself and this time the latter seemed his only option.

Suddenly he felt an almighty tug at his back and he went flying back up, the air whooshing past him as he was catapulted back on to the roof. He crashed down and scrambled to his feet, both guns aimed and ready to shoot.

"Oh REALLY? First you humiliate me and now you're going to shoot me? Good going Mr Goddamned Ruthless." Peter was livid. He had seen Deadpool throw himself off the roof and he had rushed to catch him, shooting out a web to stop him and pull him back up. He knew Wade would have survived the fall, but the point was he needed to stop using self-destruction as a way to deal with his problems.

Wade flung the guns away and dropped to his knees in front of Peter tearing off his mask.

"Baby Boy, I am so sorry. Please don't hate me! I would never hurt you like that! I PROMISE! I would steal every star in the sky for you, I would never sleep again if it meant I could sit and look at your face beside me. I love you Peter and nothing will EVER make me stop!" Wade howled at him, grabbing onto his leg.

Peter rolled his eyes.

_Oh boy, and the Oscar goes to._

He reached down and gently stroked Wade's head, then he lifted him up by his big shoulders. Peter removed his own mask and looked into Wade's eyes. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but he needed to be stern with him. He needed to seriously talk to him about what had happened. This time it wasn't just as simple as making up with kisses and sweet nothings.

"Wade, you need to listen to me. We have to talk. I don't hate you, how could I? But I am angry, I am disappointed at how selfish you've behaved! I mean what the hell Wade? You say you would never hurt me, but you did! You disappeared and left me without an explanation and then you lure me into your messed up sexual game and take the one thing that is part of me and use it against me!" Peter felt emotion rising in his chest, he hadn't realised just how much Wade's disappearance had affected him and it still felt raw inside.

"Right now I just want to feel some normality and that means going on patrol and keeping this city safe. It also means wearing my suit to keep myself safe, not to indulge your obsessive desires."

Wade shook his head "Moonbeam you know I don't do 'normal' I just felt so frustrated that you lied to me, I thought you were laughing at me, like I was just some lame-ass joke to you. I know it hurt you when I went away, but I was always going to come back, I couldn't live without you Peter."

"Wade I am really sorry I played a trick on you and made you think Spider-Man was in your apartment. I indulged your fantasy and that was wrong. I should have been honest about my identity the minute I realised we were getting serious, but it's hard, it's caused so much grief in the past. The truth is that I just wanted you to love me for me." Peter felt drained, tears were streaming down his face.

"Peter, I do love you, only you." Wade had never wanted to hold him more than right in that moment, but he hesitated because Peter turned away.

"Tell me what you want me to do Peter, please." Wade just wanted to make everything okay.

"I'm sorry I just need some time to think. I am going to go on patrol and then I'm going to sleep. Please Wade just give me some space." Peter felt suffocated.

_I can't breathe._

Wade's face fell, he knew he had to give Peter what he asked for, but all he wanted was to scoop him up in his strong arms and take him home. He wanted to make him happy and secure, but at this moment it didn't seem like Peter wanted that.

"Ok sweet pea I understand. Just please don't forget that I love you so much I think my heart might actually burst into a million sunbeams." Deadpool grinned at him all dewy eyed.

Peter smiled softly "I know Wade and I'm sorry."

With that Deadpool watched him take off over the streets of NYC.

_He didn't say he loved me back._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been almost a week since their conversation on the roof and Peter had thrown himself into a routine of work and patrolling, only making time for food and sleep. He had not seen or spoken to Wade, working their patrols separately and making no contact. He was almost certain Wade was probably 'keeping an eye' on him, but he just felt he needed to clear his head before he saw him again. He missed him very much, but he needed to focus on himself for the moment, he had to be the one calling the shots.

Naturally it had not gone unnoticed that Peter had not been patrolling with Deadpool these last few nights.

Tony's smile was far too frequent and Peter had seen the looks between him and Steve, he knew they were itching to ask him. Peter decided to put them out of their misery.

"You two can stop speculating, I am just having some space to think about a few things and concentrate on work. Deadpool and I have not had a fight or anything bad."

Peter swore he detected a look of disappointment on Tony and Cap's faces, they were such gossips.

"I'm not surprised you need space, Wade is too full-on, we've all seen what he is like with you. It's not normal! How the hell do you cope with that level of obsession? He will know every single thing you've done these last few days. I almost admire his dedication."

Cap was revelling in his delight at slighting Wade. Tony peered at him over his glasses and shook his head. He knew how defensive Peter got about his relationship with Deadpool.

"So come on we're not stupid! He must have done something bad to warrant you needing space, I mean look what happened last time you guys were apart, you ended up all over the internet snoring on that fire escape!" Cap pushed it too far.

"Excuse me?!" Peter turned and faced up to Steve.

"There is no problem! Wade hasn't done anything! I love him very much and that 'level of obsession' you so snarkily pointed out is merely him showing me how much he loves me and wants to be with me. He would do absolutely anything for me! He has a heart of pure gold. We sure as hell don't need your approval."

_Peter you moron can't you see it?_

It dawned on Peter that the words he was saying to Cap were all true and he had been foolish to push Wade away. He really did love him. He knew Wade would be waiting for him to get in touch, probably driving himself mad.

Tony broke his thoughts.

"Steve doesn't mean anything bad, we just want to see you happy in yourself Peter and while it's always a delight to see you and work with you we can also see that you are not yourself at the moment. You seem distracted, your spark has dimmed slightly. Whatever Wade does or doesn't do it's clear when you are together something clicks and it makes you glow. Listen to your heart on this Peter."

Peter knew he was right. He decided it was time to call Wade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade had been covertly 'observing' Peter since the night on the roof, keeping a safe distance but making sure he had eyes on him every time he left work and his apartment....although he'd been watching him there too. Nobody was going to take Peter away from him. He had even held a poor pizza delivery guy up by his jacket against the wall because Wade felt he had taken too long talking to Peter. He had let him go as it turned out the guy was a neighbour of his aunt's. Wade was being very 'vigilant' and making sure his sweetheart was safe at all times, although Wade knew full well Peter could kick his ass into the middle of next week if he wanted to.

_My beautiful strong man._

Wade had been pining for his lover, he could hardly stand it and keeping tabs on Peter had actually been helping him feel a bit better because at least then he could see him.

_I could watch his face on a loop._

He'd not thought about Spider-Man or the suit any more. His mind was only focussed on Peter. Every day he made sure his phone was fully charged and he waited patiently for his lover to call, but he didn't and by the end of the week Wade was battling his thoughts and there had been one or two voices around taunting him. Wade pushed them away but he didn't know how much longer he could keep them at bay.

_He doesn't want you any more._

_You are an inconvenience to him._

_He's ashamed of you and can you blame him?_

_I bet Iron Dork is very happy he's spending so much time at work._

_Hey Wade how often do you think Tony brushes against Peter in the lab?_

"Shut up! You are not doing this to me! I trust Peter 100%."

_Yeah but do you trust old Steel Panther in his phallic tower?_

_And what about Captain America? He's hot stuff....bet he makes Peter blush._

"AAAAARRGHHHH Fuck off!!!" Wade was feeling completely irate.

He knew that Steve was no threat and although he had doubts about Tony those two seemed more interested in each other, but he still felt insanely jealous that they were even in the same building as Peter. He worried they would fill his head with nonsense.

Then out of the blue Deadpool's phone beeped with a message.

**-Hi Wade I think it's time we got back to doing patrols together. Meet me at 10pm in the alley by The Central Hotel fire escape and we can talk ok? x P-**

Wade's heart was beating so hard he almost fell off the ledge he was perched on opposite Peter's work.

**-Hello my rosy peach I have missed you so much, 10pm it is! I can't wait to see your beautiful face my sweetest candy-lipped prince xoxoxoxWade-**

_I'm so happy I could pee._


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. A reunion to melt even the hardest of hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Smut and a dash of humour to conclude this story.  
> Thank you for reading this far. I love this chapter.

Deadpool was waiting in the alleyway.

Peter could see him from the top of the fire escape. He was in the perfect position.

Peter lifted his mask halfway up his face and slowly began to lower himself upside down towards where Wade was standing. It was raining softly and all around him the dampened buildings looked like they were glittering with the reflections of lights in the darkness. Peter glided down steadily until he was just above Wade.

"Hey Pool"

Wade spun round and Peter levelled up with his head. Still hanging upside down Peter reached over and lifted Deadpool's mask halfway and pulled his face towards his.

Wade was speechless.

There in the rain-soaked alleyway amongst the grime of the city a magical spectacle unfolded between two people so completely devoted to one another.

"Have you missed me Big Boy?" Peter held Wade's face in his hands and pressed his lips against his, kissing him so intently, the soft raindrops falling like mist all around them. It was a moment of pure delight.

Wade's legs were like liquid and his heart was beating so fast he could barely stay upright. He was in awe of the way Peter had kissed him. It was just perfect.

_He gave me a real-life Spidey kiss! I feel like a princess._

Peter lowered himself to the floor and stood before Wade, he stroked The Merc's cheek and kissed him again, tasting him, feeling his warm mouth so comforting and reassuring. Wade leant into him with his hands on Peter's waist. It felt so good to touch him after feeling so empty without him.

"Did you enjoy that?" Peter's eyes shone in the darkness, the reflection of the street light making them look hypnotic.

"It was amazing, so romantic my gorgeous Prince Peter, you really know how to make a girl feel special." Wade was so happy.

"Wade?"

"Yes Baby Boy?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too my Angel Pie."

Their embrace was long and lingering, neither wanted to let go first.

"Peter, does this mean I am forgiven? Can I hold your hand? Do you want to go for Ice-Cream? Are we going to ride off into the sunset together like they do in Westerns? Do I need to get a hat? Omg I don't know how to ride a horse!" Wade was delirious.

Peter laughed "Calm down, yes you are forgiven as long as you also forgive me for lying to you about my identity. I should never have kept something so important from you like that, I will never lie to you again Wade."

Wade squeezed Peter tight in a big smoochy embrace. "All the Yesses! Thank you my sugar-coated candy bear."

Peter shook his head and smiled at how happy Wade was.

_Damn he just melts my heart every time._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patrol had been fun, luckily nothing too heinous had occurred that night. Deadpool had been in full extrovert mode unable to keep himself from touching Spidey at every available opportunity and saying the most outrageous things to make him laugh.

Deadpool had whooped out loud when Spidey held him close as they swung between buildings together, finally landing on a roof, both breathless from laughing.

"So Pool do you want to go back to my place? We can get some take-out and then we can make-out." Peter playfully stroked his hand over Wade's arm, he'd been longing to do some proper 'making up' since their romantic kiss. He had been watching Deadpool in his suit, admiring how it made his body look twice as impressive and Peter realised just how much he had missed him.

Wade whistled his approval "Oh Baby Boy I thought you'd never ask and well...ehm....my place is kind of a mess at the moment."

"Oh?" Peter was curious.

"Yeah, let's just say that after years of enduring the reflection of my immaculate appearance the mirror has finally cracked .....and erm I haven't really cleaned it up yet." Wade looked down at his boots as he shifted from side to side.

"You smashed the mirror? Oh Wade sweetheart." Peter put his arms round Deadpool's shoulders. Wade lifted both their masks up and firmly planted his lips on Peter's, it was an almost desperate kiss full of longing. Wade reached round and grabbed Spidey's ass with his big hands pulling him tight against his body. Peter whimpered and kissed Wade back hard and hungry, their suits rubbing against each other as they surrendered to the moment.

_Hell yeah Baby Boy._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deadpool and Spidey climbed through the window into Peter's apartment and crashed to the floor as they rolled around clutching at each other's bodies, both eager to devour the other. Wade tore off his own mask and went to lift Peter's but he stopped him half way.

"No Big Boy I think you should leave my mask alone." Peter's voice was soft and seductive.

Wade swallowed hard "You mean? You want to keep your suit on?"

"Shhh you know this is what you want." Peter grinned at Wade mischievously.

_I am going to wreck him._

Wade climbed to his feet and lifted Spidey up with one arm, he curled his agile body around The Merc's large frame, wrapping his long supple legs round Wade's waist. Peter breathed into Wade's ear whispering to him "I touched myself every time I thought about you Big Boy, all I wanted was to tear your clothes off and taste you."

Wade clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip, blood pumping through his veins.

_Oh he's going to taste me alright._

Peter let out a yelp when Wade threw him on to the bed. He lay there as Wade slowly crawled over him on all fours until he was halfway along his body, then he sat up and looked down at Peter in his Spidey suit, a salacious smirk on his face.

"Get a load of me Spider-Man, you still want to taste the Deadpool rainbow?" 

Peter nodded and licked his lips.

Wade pulled down the lower half of his suit and freed himself, he was stiff and ready and the sight of Peter's evocative lips combined with the red and blue suit made him feel so aroused it was painful.

He bent forward and lined his cock up with Peter's mouth, slowly rubbing the wet tip over those amazing fleshy lips.

_Oh yeah Baby Boy sweet and salty._

Peter groaned beneath Wade as he teased his mouth open and pushed himself inside, his uneven skin rubbing along Peter's tongue. He was so hard, Peter gagged slightly when Wade hit the back of his throat. Wade thrust in and out of Peter's mouth while he held the back of his head, fingers digging into Peter's scalp.

_That's right Spidey take it all._

Peter couldn't get enough of Wade in his mouth, he loved how he was taking him and filling him deep, he relaxed his throat muscles and let Wade roughly slide in. It felt so hot seeing Wade in his Deadpool suit towering over him in control. Peter lifted his hands and grabbed on to the back of Wade's thick thighs.

"Ah Spidey you give such incredible head! Taking it like a good spider." Wade growled deeply as he felt himself getting closer towards a climax. Peter's mouth felt amazing, feverishly warm and he could see the blush on the lower half of his face as he took Wade's full length with ease. The whole scene was so mind blowing to Wade. His one fantasy of finally getting to fuck Spider-Man was now a reality and the thought of actually being able to take him in the suit was driving Wade wild. He felt himself lunge forward in a climaxing thrust, every single one of his nerve endings prickling with pleasure as he came full and long in Peter's throat.

Peter heard Wade yell out loud and then the warm sensation of his lover filling his throat, he swallowed hard feeling Wade's release sliding down inside him. He wanted to taste him over and over, seeing the look of total surrender on his face. Peter desired Wade completely in that moment.

Wade stroked Spidey's head and slowly slipped out of his warm mouth. He stretched out beside him on the bed and felt the fabric of his suit as his fingers caressed the Web Shooter's body. It was a strange feeling, finally being able to indulge his desires like this. He was enjoying the excitement of it all and he was already getting aroused again at the thought of what was coming next. He hoped Spidey would perch on top of him, or maybe he could take him from behind, or upside down, or up against the wall.

_Hell yeah I'm going to take him in ALL the positions!_

Wade heard Peter sigh and turned to look at him, but he couldn't really see him as he still had his mask on. Wade felt a weird feeling of unfulfillment. He realised he wanted to see Peter, not Spider-Man. Sure, he loved the idea of completely ruining Spidey's ass in every way his degenerate mind would allow, but just not at that precise moment. All Wade wanted to do was drown in Peter's beautiful eyes.

"Peter my sweetest sugar pop I really want to look at your perfect face. I mean Spidey is fun and all that, but he's not as hot as you are." Wade fluttered his eyelashes in an exaggerated way.

Peter felt a lift in his chest, he realised Wade wanted to see him, not Spider-Man. This filled him with such a thrill "Why don't you take my mask off sweetheart?"

Wade eagerly peeled away the mask and there he was, his one true love, Peter. He always thought Spider-Man would have his heart forever and in a way he still did, but this was better, this was real. Peter loved him, wanted him, made him feel safe and secure that their connection would be forever. He never wanted to be apart from him ever again.

"I thought your ultimate fantasy was to have your wicked way with Spider-Man in his suit?" Peter teased Wade.

"Yeah well he can wait. I feel sure there will be plenty of opportunity for me to charm that sweet Spidey ass in every way I can imagine. But for now I would like to sink my teeth into your exceptionally well-rounded ass cheeks please Mr Parker." Peter giggled as Wade stripped him out of the suit and breathed in the sweet musk of his skin.

Peter undid Wade's suit and eased it away, exposing his lover's irresistible body, he felt such a surge of longing when his skin met Wade's, his physical heat made Peter want to cover Wade with his whole being, trying to touch every inch of The Merc's uneven flesh.

_He's mine and nobody is going to take him away._

Wade gently moved Peter beneath him, opening his legs so he could settle between them, feeling his aroused member alongside Wade's heavy girth. He kissed Peter along his neck and shoulders, tasting him, breathing him in. Slowly he massaged Peter's thighs, rhythmically moving his fingers, making his lover whimper at his need for them to be connected. Wade moved down Peter's abdomen with his lips and slowly took him in his mouth. He licked Peter's cock relishing every inch, he was hard and soft all at once, Wade was completely engrossed in consuming Peter whole.

_Yeah stiff and sweet like a popsicle._

Peter lay back as Wade enticed him with his mouth, it felt so incredible, so gentle after their previous untamed union involving Spidey's suit. Peter realised that was the catalyst for Wade's rougher approach, the suit made him wild. Without it Wade was more attentive, giving Peter all the pleasure he needed. He didn't mind either way, as long as he was with the man he truly loved he would give him anything he wanted. Peter felt Wade release him and slip back between his legs, gently moving his thighs upwards and tentatively circling Peter's hole with his fingers. Then he felt Wade move downwards and lick him, rimming him with his warm wet tongue. Peter never felt so good. Nobody had ever touched him like that before, made him feel so completely absorbed. It was the best thing he had ever experienced.

Wade looked up to see Peter's expression, feeling deeply satisfied at the look of complete abandonment on his lover's face. He moved his tongue all around him, making him eager and wet. "Tell me how you feel sweetheart, let me hear it."

Peter moaned and whimpered out loud, grabbing at the sheets as he writhed in extreme pleasure. "Don't ever stop Wade, please, you make me feel so so good, nobody has ever made me feel this way, nobody, only you. I want all of you, you are so beautiful, so amazing, you are the only one Wade." His voice purred as Wade carefully inserted two fingers inside him all the while still licking him, teasing his senses. He cried out when Wade found the sweet spot, pushing against it so intently.

"Please, take me, I need you inside me, now and always." Peter was moving his hips in such a way that he could feel his own erection bouncing off his stomach, the pre-cum leaving a wet sensation on his firm skin. It was making him feel even more turned on, the light slapping sensation sent jolts of contentment through his body.

Then he felt Wade slowly enter him, his heavy cock stretching him inch by inch and in Wade's case there were a lot of inches. The Merc leant over Peter and held him with his big strong arms, all the while moving gently in and out, making sure Peter would feel every single stroke, every minute sensation, all the friction Wade's dented skin created inside him. He breathed heavily into Peter's neck, lightly licking him and kissing him, he whispered to him "Can I turn you over?" Peter arched his back when he heard the words.

Wade sat up on his knees, briefly releasing himself from Peter's warm insides to turn him round, lifting him up to straddle his big thighs as he eased himself inside again. Peter gripped Wade with his strong legs and reached up to hold on to Wade's neck as he laid his head back over his broad shoulder. Wade lifted him slowly up and down over his cock, making Peter moan loudly with pleasure, all the while Wade could see the younger man's erection striking his stomach every time Wade thrust up inside him. He couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Would you like me to stroke you Baby Boy? Put my hand around you and rub you nice and slow?" Wade's voice rumbled low in Peter's ear. He felt himself swallow hard and simply nod because he could no longer speak. He felt Wade's hand clasp his swollen length and steadily knead him, Peter could feel all his senses come alive and a hot pulsation rise deep inside him. Wade increased his thrusts and Peter heard a long drawn out noise, only to realise it was coming from himself as he felt his orgasm swell up and his warm slick seed spill out over Wade's hand and legs. Wade still kept slamming into him, more intense now and clutching Peter's sides as he pushed him forward on to all fours and with one final deep thrust Wade came like nothing he had ever felt before, the intensity forcing him to drive Peter down into the bed as he let out an almost primal sound.

They lay there for a while, Wade embracing Peter's body with his own, both panting and recovering, their bodies so in tune. Wade gently released himself from Peter and moved over to his side. Peter turned round and locked his eyes in a loving gaze that expressed only devotion and yearning.

"You are everything to me Peter Parker." Wade kissed the tip of his nose.

"Wade Wilson you are my whole world." Peter, blushing of course, flashed him that killer smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across town Tony Stark's phone pinged multiple times. As he opened his notifications his mouth fell open at the image on the screen.

At the same time Cap came marching into the living room holding his own phone and ranting at the top of his voice. "Have you seen it? Goddamned Deadpool! I told you!"

"Oh Boy here we go." Tony stifled his laughter.

The image showed Spider-Man and Deadpool in a very passionate scene on a Midtown rooftop. Deadpool was clearly grasping Spider-Man's ass with both hands as they kissed like it was their last day on earth.

Tony was a little envious of the scene "I can't remember the last time anybody kissed me like that" as he glanced over at Steve who was still huffing and puffing about the image.

The rest of the notifications were even more hilarious as the media had got hold of the image and headlines shouted out: 

"WEBBED FOR YOUR PLEASURE! -Spider-Man and Deadpool get HOT and HEAVY!!"

"CAUGHT IN A WEB! -Has Spider-Man trapped his prey?"

"SPIDEY-POOL! Do you ship your favourites?!"

And in Tony's opinion the best one "TEAM RED: Will They Reach Third Base?"

Cap looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel. "The whole building....No, the whole city is laughing at them! And you encouraged it telling Peter to go back to him! The whole thing is a PR nightmare."

Tony smiled at Cap "My darling Steve can't you see that they are in love? That is one beautiful image. You know I'm right."

Cap sighed and shook his head "I hear you I really do, but out of all of the millions of people on this earth why did he have to pick Deadpool? The guy is a walking disaster area!"

"You can't choose who you fall in love with." Tony squeezed Cap's strong arm and felt a little spark in his heart. Steve half smiled, put his arm round him and pulled him closer.

"Don't say a word."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the outside world woke up to the story of the two lovers on the rooftop, oblivious to all the commotion they had caused, Wade and Peter snuggled up together in bed.

The big Merc knew that his heart would be forever in the capable hands of this beautiful prince who he'd fallen in love with and in turn he would make sure, as he had promised, that he really wouldn't ever let Spidey's tight ass out of his sight again.


End file.
